Redemption for the Damned
by Malice23
Summary: Time erodes all things; memories, flesh, spirits, nothing is immune to the endless flow. Some are able to peer into the roiling currents and pick what they see fit to change. But should they? It takes true resolve to know what can't be changed, foresight, for what should be, and wisdom to know the difference. Trying to improve so critiques and reviews are welcome!
1. A New Threat

**_One year has passed since the battle of Republic City and the opening of the third portal. While tensions are high between the new Earth Union and Republic city, a new stability and peace have finally taken root. The people of the United Republic have re-elected president Raiko for a second term, in a narrow victory. Avatar Korra and the Air nation have remained the vigilant protectors and keepers of balance in the world. All is peaceful, but for how long?_**

It was a quarter past six at the Sato estate and as usual Asami was taking much longer than her counterpart. Two months earlier, Bolin finally popped the question to Opal and they were set to be married next month with a quiet little ceremony in Zaofu. The crew rarely had free time these days but they managed to find the time to have a small dinner, just the two couples and Mako.

"Are you ready yet Asami!?" Korra tapped impatiently on the up stairs powder room. "It only took _me_ about five minutes! We're gonna be late!"

"Hold your horses, I'll be out in a sec."

"Fine," she reluctantly sighed, "I'll be down stairs."

Having lost her mother at a very young age, Asami was no stranger to loss. However, the sacrifice her father made to save her opened Sato's eyes to how brief life could be and how you should cherish every moment with the ones you love. So about two days into their vacation she elected to make the first move. Ironically, they shared their first kiss in Xia Bau's grove. This feeling was new to both of them, but love is love. It was a bit awkward for the first weeks only because it took most by surprise. Opal and Mako both claimed to have known for weeks, while Bolin was taken completely off guard. Regardless, the new couple received nothing but love and support from their friends and family.

Korra sat in the small sun room next to the main doors, fiddling with her regrown wolftails. She rather enjoyed her short hair because it was alot cooler in the summer and required less upkeep than her classic style, but both preferred her longer look.

"Kooooorra." Asami's voice rang out from up stairs, or at least she thought it was. It dissipated a few moments later. "Kooorra." Hearing it a second time proved even more puzzling.

"Sami?" She inched towards the stairs. "That you?"

"Koooorra." This time more faint and fallowed by a playful laugh. She didn't recognize this voice, yet it seemed familiar.

Asami rounded the corner at the same moment, "Yep, ready to go?"

"That was odd." the two made their way to the Satomobile waiting in the drive.

"What was?" Asami asked with a perked brow.

"Nothing. Just going crazy I guess." Korra retorted with her usual sarcasm.

"So then I tell the guy, at least it wasn't a hog monkey!" Bolin laughed with a mouth full of bread.

It managed to get a laugh from everyone, especially his fiancé.

"You know Bo, your stories are starting to sound more and more like Bumi's." Korra added while sawing at her steak. "So, whats mister head detective been up to? Haven't heard from you in weeks?"

The group had been closer than ever since Kuvira attacked Republic City. Korra's role was pretty self explanatory; Mako had been named head detective after solving a string of bank robberies, murders, and a plot to assassinate the president with the help of the Avatar. Bolin and Opal founded the Benders without Boarders organization (or B.W.B.) which helps feed, cloth and heal people of all nations. And Varrick "legally" merged his company with Asami's, creating a new and very much improved future industries.

"Well that reminds me," he stopped for a moment to swallow, "I kinda need to talk to Korra in private after we're done tonight, some police business that concerns the avatar."

"Oh come on Mako," Bolin pleaded, "we've got the big corner booth all to our selves _and_ it's way to loud for anyone to hear."

"I can't, it's confidential."

"And when has that ever stopped you before?" Asami added with a coy smile.

He paused before finally giving into peer pressure, "Fine, but remember this is all just speculation, no hard evidence to support it yet. Just my gut."

"Yeah, yeah, spill it." Korra leaned in next to him. Opal and Bolin sat across the U shaped booth listening intently with Asami leaned in from the bend.

"Well remember that murder a few days ago we thought was triad related?"

"The one in the apartment down on 10th street?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, well the autopsy's back and it looks like his heart was...well, smashed for lack of a better term. No external injury of any kind. We think he was bloodbent."

A uneasiness crept into the booth.

"Is that what you needed to talk to me about?" Korra asked.

"No, it's this next part." He took a quick sip of his leachy wine before continuing, "This guy had seven dead bolts on his door and none of them were broken or even unlocked. The windows had bars and were completely sealed shut, you'd have to break'em to open any of them."

"So...your thinking this is a very skilled bloodbender, like Amon skilled? If they could bloodbend without having to see them." Korra couldn't imagine having to face off against another renegade bloodbender on par with Amon. Especially one as brutal as this.

"Probably, but that's not even the scariest part. He had hundreds of files in his apartment about all kinds of things, it took days just to sort through it all. We just finished tonight before I got off work."

Korra eagerly motioned with her hands, "Aaaaand?"

"This guy was a member of the Red lotus."

An unnatural silence fell over the table for several seconds.

"He had blue prints of Zaheer's prison along with several of the guards schedules."

She cringed at the thought of that monster walking free. "I assume security has been upped?"

"Of coarse, about two minutes after we found out. Everything checked out too. He was just meditating in his chains." He looked to Korra, "You can't block him from doing that, can you?"

"No, and even if I could...I don't think I would. He's a monster but I don't think he could do much damage from the spirit world. I've actually had plenty of talks with the spirits since then and they didn't really seem to agree with anything he did. Most of them don't even trust him. He could be communicating with someone though." With Zaheer no longer striking fear in the heart of the Avatar, she came to a decision. "I'll stop by and have a little chat with him tomorrow."

"You sure about that?" Asami questioned, gentle placing her hand on Korra's for reassurance.

"Yeah I'm sure." She repaid her girlfriends affections with a smile. "Maybe It's time to take his bending, just in case he manages to break out anyway. I guess I probably should have done that a long time ago."

This revelation was unsettling to say the least. The only person who could conceivably kill a red lotus member is another red lotus member. In the four years since they emerged, next to nothing had been discovered about their origins or members; other than a man named Xia Bau broke away from the white and formed the red.

The once happy atmosphere seemed to be darkened by the grim news.

"See, this is why I wanted to wait until after dinner to ruin everyones day." Mako sarcastically changed the subject. "So, how have you guys been?" he asked, stuffing a fork full of baked potato into his mouth. He had become a bit desensitized compared to everyone else, that comes with the line of work but Mako remained the type of person you could trust with your life.

"Good." Asami replied, "Been pretty busy lately with the new model of Satomobile rolling out next month."

The group managed to distract themselves for another hour or so with small talk of the up coming wedding, politics and a new model of luxury train car. Korra was just finishing her slice of chocolate cake when she heard a faint voice over the rumbling of the friday night crowd.

"Koooorrraa." They were in the back corner of the restaurant and the voice seemed to come from behind. She didn't react. "Koooorrra." Again, but this time from the front.

Korra perked up and peered around the room looking for the source. She tapped Mako on the shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he looked around in a similar fashion.

"Thought I heard my name."

"Koooorrrraaa." This time a bit louder and with a slight tinge of humor.

"There, tell me you heard that?"

Mako looked a bit bewildered, "You sure your not hearing things?"

Asami had managed to catch the last part of the conversation, "I don't hear anything sweetie."

Nothing but the crowd and band blaring.

"I guess it was nothing."

The couple made it back to the mansion around 10:30, both rather exhausted from the long day and ready for sleep. They slipped into the kitchen to retire a bottle of wine they picked up on the way home.

Asami snuck up behind, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist pulling her close, "I was about to take a shower before bed," Sato lightly kissed the nap of her neck forcing a blush, "wanna join me?" she whispered seductivly.

Although flattered, her mind was to scattered to focus on her partner properly. "Sorry Sami, I think I'm just a little to tired tonight."

She backed away slowly, dawning a look of defeat with a hint of irritation, "Is everything ok?" A question Asami didn't want to ask.

Truth be told they were growing apart, and they both knew it. The spark that ignited over a year ago had dwindled to an ember. Asami seemed to be caught up in work and Korra was gone for weeks at a time with the air nomads. They even recently took a trip to ember island resort in an attempt and rekindle the lost flames, but with no luck.

"Asami...I think maybe we should take a break." A thought that had been running through her head all week.

She paused, not sure how to respond. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

"I don't know how to explain it," conversations like this were easier with Asami then with Mako, they both seemed to always understand what the other was thinking. "but I just feel like we've been drifting apart over the last few months...and it hasn't gotten better. I know this sounds weird but maybe some time apart would help?"

"I've been feeling the same way, I just didn't want to say anything." Asami took both her hands gently, reminiscent of their first pilgrimage threw the spirit portal.

Korra wasn't really one to tear up but she made an exception. "I know I still love you, and no matter what happens I always will Sami."

"And I'll always love you." The two shared one final kiss before separating.

"Actually, what do you say we make tonight _our_ night, eh?" Asami added with a devilish grin.

Asami was the dominate one when it came to bedroom activities, forcing the watertribe girl's cheeks to turn a soft shade of pink. "Fine, but I'm still pretty tired so your gonna have to do the work." Korra said with a shy smirk.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I've got enough energy for the both of us, sugerlips."

The avatar couldn't help but let the woman move in for another quick kiss before heading to the shower.

"Asami?"

"Yeah?" she stopped only to peek over her own shoulder like a curious child over a fence.

"I-I think I should move back to air temple island for a while. I think not seeing each other everyday could make us yearn again." she hoped the emerald eyed vixen would understand.

Luckily, they were both still good at reading each other, no further explanation was needed, opting to approve with a simple nod and that signature Sato smile.

The large holding cell was cold, damp and dimly light by a faint green glow. Zaheer had become so accustom to the conditions now that he would simply use his knew found gifts to float where it was more comfortable, mastering the technique so that he could actually sleep while levitating.

But tonight was special, tonight was the night the anarchist would finally be free to soar the open skies again. About a week and a half ago Zaheer had met with one of his closest followers in the spirit world who used the conflict a year back to obtain vital schematics to stage a break out for the grand lotus. Patients being one of the greatest virtues of the both the White and Red.

A minute passed, then five, then ten, but complications were to be expected. Finally, the clamoring of the cell door. He couldn't withhold a smirk but dare not say a word, just in case. The first door closed, then the inner door screeched. To his surprise, it didn't slowly reveal his comrade; it unveiled a rather tall, muscular, tan skinned woman with long black hair nearly down to her thigh, tied off in three equally distanced spaces. She dawned what appeared to be a tattered white lotus uniform, loose fitting almost like a cloak, enough to see her white under-wrappings. But the colors on the uniform were black where it should be blue. She wore standard brown leather boots up to the calf. Most of her face was covered by a black scarf and a thick black strap across her forehead, showing only her cold blue eyes. Eyes that could stare a hole through steel.

"Hello there Zaheer." She spoke with a calm commanding presence, but with a subtle femininity to each word. The woman stopped a foot from the circle that was his boundary. "First time I've ever actually seen you in person."

He remained hovering in a meditative position while addressing her, "I'm sorry I don't believe we've me-" Zaheer was brought violently to the ground with a subtle motion of the woman's left hand. He cried out as his bodied was grotesquely contorted when she clinched her open palm. "W-who the hell are you!?" the airbender managed to squeeze out before riving in pain.

She drew him to his knees with a turn of her wrist, his arms hoisted above his head. Although the man would never admit it, he was trying his hardest to resist the bloodbenders will, but to no avail. "I want to thank you Zaheer."

"For what!?"

"For helping Korra become the person she needed to be."

Zaheer felt a sharp pull as she cliched her fist tighter, drawing blood from her palm. Then a quick pop that bellowed from the cavity. The pain was to severe for any person to handle...or survive; he fell with a thud at the woman's feet motionless, splattering a small amount of blood onto her boots. With slight disgust, she bent the liquid off with a flick.

The door behind her reopened allowing her exit. Once through, she was met by three accomplices; two men and one woman, all dawning robes of the white lotus.

"We got about an hour before the sheer-shu toxin wears off on the other guards, should give us plenty of time." one of the men said.

The other asked, "Ma'am? Is it time to move on Avatar Korra?"

"No," she snapped with no hesitation, "not yet, I need to have a little chat with Kuvira before we can confront Korra."

The foursome finally passed threw the huge stone archway, "Now, you two head back to the safe house, their gonna know who to look for right away so stay in hiding until I say otherwise, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." the two barked before heading for a parked jeep.

"Ma'am?" the young girl asked, almost expecting a scolding.

"Yes Rya?" sounding motherly this time.

"Not to pry, but is Avatar Korra going to be alright?"

She turned to place a comforting hand on the worrying girls shoulder, "She'll be fine Rya. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."


	2. Voices

"Kooorra." The voice whispered from the darkness.

The avatar tossed, trying to shake the feeling.

"Koooorra." A bit louder this time, but still just out of range.

"KOORRA!" This time so close she could feel breath on the back of her neck.

"Gaahhh!" Korra leapt up in a fit of panic, sucking in a quick breath. She was in Asami's bed with the shower running in the next room. Korra turned, kicking her feet off the side in one clumsy motion. Rubbing her temples gently, she remembered the conversation last night. They were on a break and it would probably go down in history as one of the most light hearted, no nonsense parting of ways in the history of the United Republic.

Korra rose to her feet, "Asami!?" she shouted, hoping to win over the rumbling of the shower.

"Yeah!?"

"You want something to eat?"

She chuckled, "You mean your actually going to cook for once? We should take a break more often."

"How's bacon and eggs sound?" Something she knew she could handle.

"Perfect. I'll be out in a minute."

The door bell chimed. Korra glanced to the clock hanging over Asami's fireplace. 7:15, a bit early for someone to ring.

It rang again. "Could you get that?"

"Yeah I'm on it." she said throwing on her sweats and signature tank top.

The bell was frantic now, "Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn." Korra whispered to herself, not having a clue who it would be this early on a monday. _Bolin? Mako?_ "Tenzin!?" she chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you two, but we have a situation. Mako thought you'd wanna see for yourself."

"Ok, why didn't he come himself then?" Korra asked.

"Because he and Lin are still busy at the crime scene, now get dressed and lets go." He snapped. Tenzin was still like a second father to Korra, so he was one of the few people who could order her around without getting attacked.

"Ok, Ok." she invited him in while she changed.

A few minutes later both emerged from the upper floor; Korra in her traditional garb only having her locks pulled back in a single pony tail, electing not to take the time to divide her hair into three; and Asami in her usual business attire, deciding she probably didn't have enough time to join them before work.

"Good morning Asami, sorry if I woke you." He said with his usual demeanor.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs, "Don't worry Tenzin, I've been up for an hour. So, what's this about?"

He paused, not sure how to break the news.

This misdirection led them to think it was someone important to them. "Tenzin, who is it?"

"Zaheer's been killed."

Both stood with blank stares before Korra spoke, "What!? How!?"

"I trust Mako told you that business with the Red Lotus member last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was done in the same manner," He motioned to the door, "now come on, we'll take Uggie."

They were a few minute's out from the prison by sky bison.

"So, they think he was killed the same way as this other guy? Smashed his heart with bloodbending?" Korra asked from behind Tenzin, clutching the edge of the saddle boat.

"It looks that way, yes."

"Then, if Zaheer was killed...this probably wasn't a Red Lotus member that killed these two?"

"Probably not." Tenzin added. "But after seeing what Zaheer's crew were capable of, who knows what this person can do. Or what they want."

Korra was no longer surprised by crazies, being the Avatar seems to draw them out of the woodwork. The only thing that truly bothered her about her role was the fear of making the ones she loved a target. Korra couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her second family of airbenders, her surrogate brothers of Mako and Bolin and especially not Asami or her parents.

She paused, remembering the conversation last night, "I know this probably isn't the best time, but figured I'd ask before I forget."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I could move back into the temple for a little bit? Asami and I are kinda on a break."

Tenzin looked back, taken off guard by the confession, "Really? You seemed fine five minutes ago. What happened?"

She smiled, "I think we'll be fine Tenzin, we just haven't had that spark lately. I'm hoping this time apart might re-ignite it, I just thought it best if I moved back in with you guys in the mean time."

"Of coarse you can Korra, your always welcome on the island." Tenzin nearly swerved in mid air when Korra caught him with a surprise embrace.

"Thanks Tenzin."

They landed a few moments later in a swarm of metal bender cops. Seeing the giant stone doors brought back horrendous memories. Memories that had taken nearly three years off her life. Those walls held the monster that nearly killed her. She had finally mustered the courage to face him a year earlier, a task that Korra knew would have to be done eventually. She felt neither happiness nor sorrow for his demise.

"Tenzin?" she asked with what felt like a stone in the pit of her stomach.

He turned just as she landed behind him, "Yes?"

"Take me to him."

The lower bowls of the cell chamber were littered with more officers. They passed what looked like a few exhausted white lotus centuries by the door. Mako and Lin were standing by a tarp covered mound in the center.

Mako turned, "Korra," he said solemnly, "you sure you wan-"

"Yeah, I'm sure." This wasn't the first time Korra had seen a corpse. Over the past year, she'd seen a few helping Mako with some crimes involving the illegal sell of spirit vines with the Triads. Technically she'd never killed anyone, except her uncle but that was indirect.

She'd never admit it but Korra wanted Zaheer dead, even considering doing it herself, but that was in her darker days. Korra didn't even recognize herself back then. Luckily she refused to walk that path, a path filled with rage, fear and hate.

Lin turned to Mako and gave a solemn nod.

"Alright." he said leaning down to uncover the cadaver.

Everyone seemed to cringe in tandem, excluding Korra. She simply closed her eyes for a moment to take a cleansing breath, then continued. Zaheer was lying face down in a pool of his own blood, the color was just starting to fade from his skin. He couldn't have been dead more than a few hours. It was cold in the chamber so that helped slow the process of decomposition.

It felt as though a weight had been lifted that Korra didn't know she had; the monster was dead and could never hurt her or anyone else ever again.

Mako motioned towards the shackles on his legs and waist, "He has bruising here, and here. I betting it was done before he was killed."

"So he was in the air, and someone yanked him down, hard." Korra added.

He stood next to the avatar, "Yeah, and I doubt someone just walked up to him and pulled on his chains either."

They finally had the confirmation they needed, as close to hard proof that they would get without witnessing it first hand.

"Bloodbending."

"That's what we're thinking." said Lin. "I'm afraid that's not even the worse part. We just finishing interviewing the white lotus sentry's on duty."

The group listened on intently, this was the first Mako was hearing too. "There were a total of eight guards on duty last night, like always. According to one of them, the two that watch the main doors let a woman in."

They waited a few seconds for the rest.

"Aaaand?" Korra motioned impatiently.

"And nothing, that's all they remember. The ones that didn't see the woman remember a sharp sting before they passed out."

"Noone could get a description of her?! And who were the missing white lotus members?" Korra asked.

"That's just it," Lin passed a file she was holding to Mako, allowing all three to see the contents. It was the three Korra just asked about.

Rya (Water-bender) 5'6", 134lbs, Nationality; Northern water tribe; Age, 23

Jorin (Earth-bender, Metal-bender) 5'9", 210lbs, Nationality; Earth Kingdom;

Age 52

Lee (Fire-bender). 6'2", 245lbs, Nationality: Fire Nation; Age 34

Full photo's, background, and capabilities.

"W-What are we looking at?" Tenzin asked, dreading the worst.

Those are the three that are missing, our moles."

"Wait," Korra couldn't believe what she was looking at, "this can't be right Lin!" she pointed to Lee, "I know him! He was one of the guards at the south pole, he always gave me crap when I wanted to take Naga out. He would always cover for me when I got caught too."

"The other guards confirmed it, they were all on duty and saw each of them up to the attack."

Tenzin was next to horrify, "And Jorin, he joined under my father! He was there when the Red Lotus tried to take Korra when she was a child." He looked to her, "He took you inside right before the attack."

Korra searched her thoughts, trying to recall, "I remember him." the color faded from her face, "He took me inside and read to me. He said the adults had some grown up things to take care of." She remembered the kindness in his voice, the kind of tone an adult uses with an adolescent to shield them from the horrid truth. "How deep do you think this goes?"

"I don't know," Tenzin added, "but I think we should round up all white Lotus members and question them, regardless of seniority."

Lin agreed, "I've already radioed Su and she's sending us five of her best truth seers. They'll be here tonight."

An officer rushed threw the open cell door with a file in hand, "Chief," he cried out before handing her the yellow envelope, "I think your gonna wanna see this."

She withdrew the content's and glanced them over. "Well this just keeps getting better." she said, handing it over to Mako.

"Two more murders, both with ties to the Red lotus." he said with a stern brow, "I was thinking power struggle but I'm not sure what to think now."

The group drew there attention to Korra, fallowing Tenzin's lead, "I think it maybe safe to assume they'll end up coming after you."

She sneered, "Of coarse they are, everyone wants a piece of Avatar Korra."

"Relax," Mako interjected, "It's defiantly something to take into consideration , but I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. You aren't the same person you were four years ago. I think they'd have to be stupid to try something like what Zaheer tried; and the fact that they're killing red lotus members and only red lotus members is a bit puzzling."

"My thoughts exactly." Lin added. "Assuming its the same person, why go through the trouble of leaving loose ends? It suggests something bigger's going on."

"Chief I'm gonna check out those crime scenes myself." Mako took his leave.

"Hey wait up, let me check'm out too." Korra asked catching up. Having been with him on several high profile cases, she enjoyed working with Mako whenever she got the chance. It gave her a wonderful feeling of nostalgia.

"Sure, but be careful it'll start to wear on ya."

"...kooooorrraa." A whisper, barely audible sang threw the empty chamber.

She stopped dead, turning only with her waist to find the source. She quickly noticed noone else seemed to hear.

"Koooorrra." This time from the front.

The color fade from her face as she spun back. Nothing, just busy cops.

Mako took notice, "Y-you ok?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I just forgot, I was supposed to do something for Asami. She's probably pissed." Korra forced a smile.

Mako didn't become head detective by chance, he knew something was wrong, "Korra," he grabbed her hand as she turned away, "what's wrong?"

She hated lying, especially when she knew it was obvious. "Nothing," lightly pulling her hand from his, "I'm fine...I promise."

Asami had already left for the day by the time she returned, so Korra elected to take Naga out for a quick run about the estate. This always helped clear her head when it was feeling over stuffed. And to top it off, Korra was afraid of what she might hear in the vacant house. This had been the third time, enough times to be a pattern...not coincidence. Common sense and a little something she picked up while working with the head detective. Korra had replayed the voice in her head at least a dozen times, trying to place it. The more she thought about it, the more in gnawed at the back of her mind, it sounded like hers.

She pulled Naga into the stable that Asami had made for her, "It's ok girl, we'll still come visit your other mommy. I promise." Korra smiled while Naga showered her with affection.

The Avatar approached the side door with caution. Hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't hear the ominous voice. First, it was up to their shared bedroom for her cloths; Korra didn't really have that many to begin with but Asami seemed to have tripled her wardrobe. Second, to the bathroom for the few products she did use from time to time. Finally, a picture. The couple had taken several photo's together but Korra elected to take the first one they took after returning from the infamous vacation. She smiled softly to herself, hoping beyond hope things would work out.

Kuvira had spent the better part of a year in a maximum security prison deep in Earth Union territory. She had given herself up entirely to the mercy of the people she once called her own. As part of a plea bargain, all but her closest advisors, excluding Baatar Jr., were pardoned, she was spared the death penalty and perhaps the most surprising stipulation of all, Kuvira willing gave up her bending.

Aside from Baatar Jr. who visited as often as he could, Avatar Korra would visit from time to time and play her in a game of Pi Sou. She was taught by one of the best, Iroh I, while vacationing in the spirit world. Even Opal and her new fiancé had shown up a few times to mend wounds. Kuvira was content spending the rest of her life in confinement.

It was late in the evening and Kuvira was being escorted back to her homely little cell in chains by two white lotus centuries. She had just finished a visit with Baatar Jr. and Su. Arguable the greatest earthbender who ever lived,Toph Beifong, had passed away two months prior and this was the first time Su had accompanied her son to see the former tyrant; so it was safe to assume her mothers death might have had something to do with this sudden change of heart. Probably a speech about regretting things before your time is up, don't take crap from anyone and that Zuko was thought to be beyond redemption too. Knowing that Suyin was at least willing to see her now, after all she had done was all the comfort she needed.

They took the usual route, keeping her blindfolded as protocol. That didn't matter though, Kuvira had memorized the path; straight for about fifty feet, check point, left about twenty five feet, check point, then a final fifteen before her cell. But this time was different, about halfway threw the process the pair hoisted her off the ground.

"What are yo-" she began asking in a panic before an overwhelming numbness swept through her body, emanating from a sharp prick on her neck.

Kuvira felt the rough dirt under her dull green prison garb. It was dark and muggy, with heat coming from directly behind her, accompanied by the distinct crackling of a fire.

She jolted upward, turning toward the source of the dim orange glow.

"Relax." A woman spoke poking at the fire.

"W-who the hell are you!?" Kuvira said with the authority she once commanded. "An Earth Empire sympathizer!? I thought I told you people in that press release to stand down!?"

"I said relax, you might hurt yourself. Or haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

She smiled, "I restored your earth bending."

"Impossible." she whispered, reaching out at the dirt only to feel it was at her mercy. Kuvira retracted her hand in disgust, not even willing to ask how this woman did the impossible. "Take it back." She forced back rough memories of her past sins. Taking all those innocent lives, willing to kill the one she loved as if he were nothing.

"Afraid I can't do that." The dark skinned woman spoke with an authority that mirrored Kuvira's.

"I didn't ask you to do this, I don't want this power back!" The once proud ruler was now struggling to hold back emotions, and act that used to be second nature. "I can't trust myself with power."

"You know, out of all of the obstacles, all of the challenges and all of the enemies the Avatar had to face...you were the most important." She prodded at the smoldering logs. "Each thing forced her to re-evaluate something about herself; Amon, her reliance on her bending, Unalaq her spirituality and Zaheer her role as the Avatar."

Kuvira froze, unsure on wether or not to take her seriously.

"You on the other hand, you challenged all three of those things... forcing her to become the Avatar she was destined to be. And at the same time, you were there to show her what she'd become had she strayed from the path."

She considered catching the woman in a prison of stone, but elected against it; that was something the Great Uniter would do, not this _new_ Kuvira. She let power go to her head once, she wasn't about to squander this second chance.

The woman stood, patting some lingering dust from her pant legs. "But I'm sure you already knew that, seeing as you two already had a little heart to heart when you made the new spirit portal." She paused before dousing the fire with a pale of water. "It could also be said that you taught her restraint and compassion. Not only _could_ she have killed you, but most would argue that she _should_ have killed you, or at the very least taken your bending on the spot. But she was willing to let you come to that decision on your own."

She knew that if the positions were reversed she would have killed Korra in a heart beat, she had even tried. Luckily Opal and Jinora were there to stop her. Kuvira was at a loss for words, unsure of what her mystery savior even wanted from her.

It was the early morning hours and the sun was rising over the horizon. It gave her just enough light to see the grey beast that was resting just ten feet away, causing yet another startle from the once collected ruler.

It was an giant Eaglewolf, "Relax," the woman said as the animal nuzzled lovingly under her arm. "Nala wouldn't hurt a fly unless mommy wanted her to, _no she wouldn't_." The beast seemed enthused by the emphasis on the last phrase. "Now," she tossed Kuvira a sack off the saddle on Nala's back, "you have two options; You can stand around here and wait for a patrol to pick you up, tell them about a tall dark skinned woman on an Eaglewolf that some how gave you your bending back." leaping onto the back of the great stead, she motioned behind her, "Or you can head in there and do a little soul searching for yourself. Never know what... or _who_ you might find." She looked to the former tyrant one last time before ushering the wolf to carry her off into the rising sun, her long black hair flowing behind in the dim light like a stream of smoke.

Kuvira approached the pack with caution before retrieving a medium flashlight strapped to the outside. She used it to search the contents; a few days rations, a change of cloths, flint and all the essentials. 'Was she serious?' she thought to herself. Kuvira began to carefully weight her options; turn herself in, hoping they would believe her outrageous story, or take this woman's advice and seek enlightenment and a new start in the destination that lay before her?

She drew a deep breath with clinched eyes then took a solid stance, popping up a chunk of earth and casting it forward with a strike. She stood awe struck, somehow this woman had restored her bending. But for what purpose? The Great Uniter wasn't sure, but she had her answer. She would take this stranger up on her offer. Kuvira was to return to the place that ultimately led to her down fall, the Swamp.


	3. Old Demons

It had been a busy four days. First they discover a rouge bloodbender has been hunting down and eliminating Red Lotus members, including the grand Lotus himself. Then Kuvira some how escapes confinement without a trace. Suyin and Baatar Jr. vowing to hunt her down themselves, and to top it off, ten more White Lotus members had disappeared without a trace. Korra didn't want to jump to conclusions but it all seemed a little to convenient to be a coincidence. The truth seers that Zao Fu sent a few days back had questioned the remaining members but yielded nothing.

Her personal problems seemed minuscule compared to these endeavors. Korra hadn't talked to Asami since the day she left and felt a yearning in her heart. A good sign she guessed, only hoping her other half felt the same. On a lighter note, the voice hadn't reoccurred since Korra left, _Maybe due to stress_? She thought.

She had spent the better part of the day with Mako, Lin and Tenzin finishing the interrogations, opting to leave the Kuvira problem to the Earth Union. It was late in the evening and she had elected to do some much needed meditation. Maybe some time with the spirits would calm her busy mind.

Korra found a quiet little spot on the beach of air temple island, parking herself on an outstretched rock. She drew a deep breath after assuming the position. Only the sound of the gentle waves and mixture of wildlife rittled the air. The sounds slowly faded and Korra was transported to this worlds beautiful counter part.

Her eyes opened to find a familiar place. It was a forest populated by massive spirit pines, these were twice the width and nearly three times the height of the ones found in the materiel world. But several things were horribly wrong.

The air was cold and dry; the temperature in the spirit world varied wildly and often reflects the emotions of the humans around. For example, where ever Asami and Korra went was warm and pleasant, a reflection of their new found love. The bark and trunks were beginning to decay, the ground was splintered and the undergrowth had shriveled up dead, with no spirits in sight. This felt ominous.

"Hello? Spirits?" She asked, hoping for a response.

"Korra!?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

She spun, "Jinora!" Kai was in tow. "Weeelllll, what could you two possible be doing here? Hmmm?" Korra implied with a sly grin.

The young master blushed, "Nothing like that Korra, jeessh!"

"Not after her dad caught us last time." the boy laughed but was quickly stifled by a jab from his girlfriend. "Ow! Well its true."

"Ahhh, I remember being at that tender age of love and discovery." Jinora was a crisp sixteen, nearly Korra's age when she first arrived in the city. "When did you get so good at meditation Kai?"

"What can I say, I've got an excellent teacher." He added, forcing a blush from the girl.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jinora.

"Well I was hoping to find some peace and quiet, but I found this instead." Korra motioned to the pines.

The duo approached, "What happened?" Kai asked, prodding at one of the dead trunks.

"No clue, they were like that when I got here. No spirits either."

Jinora investigated further, "This doesn't look good. I've seen plants wilt and turn darker shades with overwhelming negative emotion, but never die. I didn't even know spirit plants could died."

"You still read about this kind of stuff?" Korra felt guilty asking. She spent so much time with the young air bender she should have known.

"Yeah, but nothing about this sort of thing."

Korra firmly planted her face in her open palm, scolding herself. "Maybe Raava would know something. Gaahhh, I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Without entering a traditional position, she simply touched her fists together near her center. This had finally become second nature to her. Korra took a slow breath before exhaling.

Instead of the soothing glow of the spirits symbol and the signature eye glow, the Avatar was met with something much more horrifying. Her mind went black and an image flashed in her mind, to quick to register great details but slow enough to gauge and idea. It looked like a pale woman with long light colored hair, falling into a pit, all while screaming. At the same moment, Korra's body was rocked with pain. She buckled, struggling for air.

"Korra, what's wrong!?" Jinora and Kai rushed to their friends side.

"I-I don't," another sharp wave of pain radiated from a fist sized spot in her core. The Avatar agonized before being torn from the spirit world and wrenching her eyes open in the physical.

She gasped for air before falling hard off the perch into the moist sand. Korra struggled to her knees, no longer wailing like a fish out of water. The pain was gone, only the discomfort from the fall.

Confused would be a mild way of putting it. "Please, please not this again." she cursed. Her mind quickly reverted back to four years ago. The cave chamber with the Red Lotus. The poison being forced through her skin. The feeling of utter helplessness and violation. Korra shook her head, dismissing the nightmares. No, this pain was different. The metallic toxin was more of a cool burning that slowly crept threw her form, robbing her of motion and causing hallucinations. This pain was sharp, swift, and intense. Not to mention how quickly it vanished. Like an explosion.

Korra was struggling to her feet when she heard it, a menacing laugh that vanished just as quickly as it came. It seemed to echo threw the open air as if in a chamber. It was the voice that had haunted her existence for the past few days. The brave woman felt her refined courage eroding away, breaking out into a cold sweat.

Jinora's voice sang from the bend of the cove, "Korra!? Korra are you alright!?" They must have been on the island too. Jinora's skills of detecting energy had reached their peek, she could find anyone, anywhere in seconds as long as she knew them personally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Again with the lies. Korra knew she could trust them, all of them. But still she felt the need to hide. It almost felt as though she wasn't the one speaking, almost like something was advising her, guiding her actions and thoughts.

The laugh rang out again, this time imitating from the sea. No need to search, Korra now knew the source, her mind.

Dinner was active and they were much larger since the air nomad population erupted since harmonic convergence. Most of the chatter was about recent events and discussing wether or not Korra was a target. The three explained everything that transpired a few hours earlier to Tenzin, debating if it had any correlation. Bumi tried to lighten the mood with a story about saving helpless villagers from from a spirit possessed platypus-bear. Bolin and Opal had wonderful news regarding their new partnership with Future Industries.

_Asami,_ she thought. Korra had wanted to call. _Had this been a good idea? I wonder if she thought the same way?, _were just a few thoughts that raced through her mind. She reached for her drink, _Nah, that bitch has probably moved on by now. _Her hand crashed into the nearly full glass, spilling the liquid onto Opal's lap.

"Ahh!" she yelped.

Attention was awkwardly drawn to Korra. "Sorry Opal, my bad!" she quickly bent the water out of the fabric and back into its container.

"No, no its ok." she laughed. The rest of the group continued with their simple banter, but Opal took notice of Korra's obvious distress. "Are you ok?" She had often accompany Asami and Korra for an occasional girls night. It was good for them to take some time once a in awhile for some well deserved rest and relaxation. After all one being the President of a multi-billionyeuon company, one the head of a national relief organization and the last the Avatar, no one would argue against it.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You talk to Asami yet?" She pried.

Her mind reversed back to what she heard _herself_ think, "No, not yet." Korra placed her napkin and dinnerware onto her half eaten plate. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack for the night."

Opal heard the story of what happened earlier in the spirit world and assumed, "Ok, but if you need anything you know where to find me." she caught Korra's arm on her way to the kitchen, "Ok?"

She forced a smiled paired with a light hearted laugh, "Ok, Opal."

"Goodnight Korra."

She left to the kitchen without returning the favor.

A few minutes later Korra returned to her quarters to gather some cloths for a shower, then entered the bathroom. Maybe the warm liquid would help calm her nerves. She turned the faucet to just over half.

Steam filled the room while the avatar undressed rigidly, feeling as though she had a pair of eyes glaring from just out of sight. A feeling Korra couldn't shake the entire evening. She stepped in a few moments later, letting it sooth her tension away.

"Koooorra?" her shoulders tightened. "What's wrong girl?" It mocked.

She placed both palms against the front tile of the shower, leaning at a slight angle allowing the water could roll down her back. _Why is this happening? Why now? It had to be connected, there's no way this is a coincidence?_ Korra thought, staring intently at her bare feet. She waited a few more minutes before washing, hesitating to see if the voice had anything else to say.

Korra stopped the flow of water and snatched the towel she perched on the side of the shower. The tiled floor was still damp from ten minutes of steam. Normally she would bend most of it off the floor and out of the air before emptying it into the sink, but elected against it tonight. Drying always felt like a chore too, but Korra had that done in minutes before using the towel to wipe the condensation from the mirror.

After finishing her final routines, Korra left the bathroom leaving the door open behind her. She could still hear faint talk from down the hall, indicating the rest of the inhabitants were still up and about. No one else seemed to have left yet, leaving Korra alone in the hallway. It only took her a quick walk to reach her room at the end of the second corridor. Just a few inch's from the door she heard it...the rattling of chains.

Korra's heart dropped. "...no."

The chains chimed again, "Oh yes Korra."

She slowly turned in dread, hoping beyond hope it wasn't the specter who had haunted her relentlessly for nearly two years.

"No, no, NO!" She pressed her back against the door hard, shaking uncontrollably.

It was the visage of her horrid form; the matted hair, the sweat stained cloths, the singing chains. Only this time there were several key differences making it far more menacing than her most vivid nightmares. It's eyes weren't glowing in the ominous darkness that seemed to creep down the hallway as it stalked, and she was smiling a toothy grimace. Almost as if taking sadistic pleasure in Korra's terror.

She panicked, scrambling through the sliding door to her room, slamming it behind her in disgust. She slowly backed away, keeping her guard up in case it tried to enter.

"What's the matter girl?!" It came from directly behind.

She turned in a flash to meet her reflection eye to eye, mere inch's from its soul crushing gaze. Korra's color faded as she fell to the ground. It's eye's were the most horrid thing she'd ever seen and the image would be permanently burnt into her mind. They were blood shot, the whites stained a dark yellow and the pupils dilated far beyond there normal limits.

They locked gaze for over a minute, Korra unable to force anything but a few unpleasant noises passed her lips.

However, the doppelganger just starred intently as if trying to pry her soul from its shell, with a grin that would curdle milk. It's voice matched hers perfectly, "Not happy to see me?"

She scrambled to her feet and taking a firm stances. Clenching her eyes, Korra searched her body for any remnants of the metal toxin. "Why? Why does this keep happening to me?" Her voice bled into panic, "I thought I got all the poison!?"

"You did." It hissed. "Oh, I see."

Korra froze, her body aching with anticipation. Refusing to drop her guard even while talking to a shadow. "S-see what!?" she barked.

It cocked it's head like a curious dog, "You still think I'm from the poison, or your silly trauma."

This phantom kept mocking her, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Korra!?" Ikki yelled while frantically banging the door.

The last of her courage faded as the visage motioned for the door, "Better get that, Korra."

Korra hesitated, opting to back towards the door rather then take her eyes off her visitor. "What is it Ikki?"

"I brought you a piece of cake, I noticed you didn't eat much but i figured you might want it for later."

The young girls thoughtfulness seemed to light a fire in the Avatar. Diverting her attention for a moment. "One second." The stalker was gone when she turned back giving her a false sense of hope. "Hey." she said sliding the door open.

"Here," Ikki enthusiastically presented the extra large piece, "It's chocolate. We had chocolate, vanilla, lime, lemon, and angel food. But I saved you chocolate because I know that's your favorite." she was twelve but still had a tendency to speak a million words a minute. "You ok? Thought I heard you yelling?"

Korra slowly took the treat, careful to hide her expression. A trick she had reluctantly mastered as of late. "Nope, just been having some trouble sleeping. Figured I'd try a little earlier tonight. Thanks for the cake though."

"Your welcome!" The pre-teen chirped, scratching the tiny squirrel on her shoulder in just the right spot. "Come on Meme, time for some night flying with uncle Bumi. G'night Korra." she said before skipping away.

"Goodnight Ikki. Be careful." Korra paused in the hallway before slowly forcing herself back inside.

Korra placed the cake on the night stand next to the bed before frantically searching any place something could possible be lurking. She even searched any shadow that seemed out of place.

Feeling defeated, Korra finally collapsed onto her bed back first. She thought hard if it were even a good idea to rest. If this thing was lurking in her psyche, what would happen if she fell asleep?

She debated before finally deciding to attempt something bold. _I'm not letting this damn thing control me!_ Korra thought with a new found vigor. It was a gamble she was willing to take it, assuming the classic monks position. Taking in one final, cleansing breath before attempting to contact Raava for the second time.

The ambient noise of the house faded slowly, a good sign. She felt her form beginning to lift freely into open space, another good sign. Korra opened her eyes to see nothing floating with her in the familiar blue space.

"Raava?" She pleaded. "Raava...I need you." this time a little more desperate.

Only answered by silence.

Suddenly, the serene purple and blue emptiness was invaded by an encroaching black mist. Bleeding into the void like dye in water. The Avatar recoiled in horror, unable to drift very far.

"Koooorra."

It was that damn voice again. The voice identical to hers. "What the hell did you do to Raava!?" Korra raged.

The cloud finally coalesced into the specter. Only this time, it looked like the modern Avatar. Same horrid eyes, same smile. "She's gone Korra."

Korra couldn't speak or breath, no matter how hard she tried. _Why is this happening? What did I do!? _

The copy cat reached out with an inhuman snarl, gaining a firm grip on her throat.

She gasped for air as the personal space once used to commune with her past lives and the light spirit, was consumed by a black smoke, erupting from the false Korra's back. The area burst into a raging inferno. She felt the flames lash at her flesh and her strength being robbed.

The specter burst into hysterics seeming to take joy in watching Korra burn. Seconds later she was torn back to the real world. Still in pain but unable to scream.

Korra tried desperately to pull herself off the bed, her body growing heavier with each passing second. The Avatar failed to scream. Finally able to reach the edge before giving into the pain and loosing continuousness. The laughter continued until her mind faded.

Kuvira sat on one of the great roots of the Banyan grove tree, electing to make camp there for the night. The climate was very pleasant at night and she still had some dried rations. If she needed light, Kuvira still had plenty of battery power left.

The past four days in the swamp were both physically exhausting and emotionally taxing. Between the visions of her parents giving her up like and unwanted pet and all those she had killed taunting her, The Great Uniter was pushed to the breaking point. Her eyes were still swollen from the tears. All this place seemed to do was remind her of what a power hunger monster she had become.

Several Beifong's were spiritual people, unlike Kuvira. She never took interest when Su or Opal would ask her to meditate with them. Even Baatar Jr. had tried both during her reign and after her incarceration. The visions were bad enough, but the thought of what she must have done to the tattered remains of her relationships, especially with Su and Baatar Jr., were to much to bare. Somehow, her body managed to find more liquid to convert to tears. If you hadn't seen the Great Uniter in her prime, you would have never guessed it was this broken shell of a human being.

"Why did I listen to that woman?" she whimpered to herself. "You should have just turned yourself in and lied about some earth empire sympathizers breaking you out. They would have believed that, right?" Kuvira wiped the salty excretion from her eye, recoiling from the slight burn. In frustration, she sent her fist crashing into the wood. Pain quickly engulfed her right hand pulling it close, holding it even with her stomach like a baby.

"You know, attacking the tree isn't going to make you feel better." A deep, warm voice resonated from the left.

Kuvira's eye's widen with an utter feeling of helplessness. This high on the tree she had nothing to bend. Luckily, she remembered the thick metal flashlight in the pack.

She rolled to a more favorable position on the other side of her gear bending out the light and fashioning the end into a thick spike, she cringed for a moment, favoring her injured hand. Kuvira took a firm stance, one where she could easily defend or attack. "Who are y-" she nearly dropped the weapon.

The metalbender locked eyes with a massive wolf. It's eyes a warm yellow, seeming to glow lightly in the evening twilight. It's thick fir a matted mess of grays and browns with a thick layer a dried mud; the length along the bulk of its back (running from its head to the base of its tail) seemed to move like a gentle tide, alive. On all fours, its back reached Kuvira's chest, big enough to ride. This was no ordinary wolf.

She gathered herself as the beast maintained it's distance and took a seat. "W-who...or what are you?"

"I would prefer who if you don't mind." It asked with a politeness not found in most humans.

Dumbfounded, she spoke. "_Who_ are you?"

It smirked humbly, "My name is Zu'Tao." Pausing to scratch an irritation behind his right ear.

She felt a calmness wash over her, but Kuvira wasn't about to drop her guard. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Zu looked the exhausted woman up and down, "You must be Kuvira, The Great Uniter!"

She wasn't to pleased with his praises, "Please don't call me that. I'm not that person anymore."

"I can tell." He gave a deep, bellowing chuckle.

"How do you know who I am?" she barked.

"A friend of mine told me all about you, well, a couple friends I should say."

Kuvira desperately searched her thoughts, "That woman that broke me out of prison!?"

"You mean Xin?"

Suddenly, the adrenaline faded from her system and the pain in her hand; combined the fatigue of three days with barely any food, water or sleep came crashing down. Her weight felt doubled and she could barley stand. Kuvira dropped the makeshift weapon and began falling, eyes clinched.

She expected to land head first on the root but was caught midway down by her visitor. His warm coat was a welcome comfort. Kuvira wanted to resist, she wanted to fight against everything; the visions in the swamp, her volatile emotions and the memory of what she used to be. But in that instant, she realized _that_ was her problem, that was the source of all her turmoil a grief. It was almost like the mere presence of this canine was enough to calm her weary mind. For the first time in her life Kuvira would give into fate instead of fighting it, all of this was happening for a reason. It was time to stop resisting.

She let all of her weight rest on the back of the great wolf. Her arms and legs parallel with Zu's. "Relax. We've got alot to talk about tomorrow morning, get some rest."

Kuvira felt his speed pick up to a reasonable pace before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Kuvira Reborn

Kuvira could feel the weight of her sleep fading as her eyelids crept open. It was cool and comfortable, a sharp contrast to the mugginess she became accustom to over the past few days. She stretched her arms and legs vigorously, shaking free from the stiffness. With a final yawn, Kuvira stood up before glancing around.

It looked to be a cave. The walls appeared much more organic then any stone she'd seen before. They were smooth and seemed to be an interwoven tapestry of vines and foliage. The roof extended upward in a dome for about a hundred feet. The only light was a soft blue glow that resonated from a clear pool of water that took up much of the spacious cavern.

Kuvira noticed her companion from the night before pacing along the rim of the small pond. He was making his way back to her, only a few yards away, "So? Did you sleep alright?" Zu asked, finding a seat by the waters edge.

She didn't feel threatened, and for the first time in months she felt at peace. "Yes. Thank you."

"Good."

She elected to take a seat by the wolf. "So, what do we have to talk about?" Kuvira asked, crossing her legs and releasing her waist long hair from its binds.

Zu'Tao laughed, "Someone seems to be alot less highly strung?"

"And you seem to have a very human like sense of humor for a wolf." she replied with sarcasm, something she rarely employed in conversation. "Or are you a spirit?"

"Technically, I'm a spirit wolf."

The two sat for a moment before Kuvira broke the silence. "Where are we?"

"Directly underneath the Banyan Grove tree." He motioned to the pool with his muzzle. "And that is a spirit well. Similar to the water's in the spirit oasis at the North and South poles but this is a bit more...potent?"

"Potent?" she parroted.

"Yes. In the hands of a skilled healer oasis water can be used to bring someone back from the brink of death, even heal scars that are decades old. But this water can heal ones spirit, strengthen it and even fuse two willing souls into one."

Kuvira basked in awe at something so powerful. She was no stranger to spiritual affairs. Her mind quickly queued up the memory of the awesome power she once commanded from the spirit vines of this very swamp. The metalbender quickly realized what she might have done had she made this discovery a year ago.

Zu seemed to sense her obvious distress. "You wouldn't have been able to weaponize it."

She felt shame wash over her like a hot shower.

"As a matter of fact, these waters would have torn your soul apart had you entered them as you were twelve months ago."

"Why not now?"

"Because, your not that power hungry tyrant anymore. Your no longer intoxicated by the thought of having complete domination over such a power." He met her cold gaze with a warm smile. "If you were, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. To tell you the truth, it's because of Toph that I'm even giving you a chance now."

_What could Toph have possible said about her?_ She thought. The woman who betrayed her family and her youngest daughter, the woman who raised her when her parents cast her aside like unwanted leftovers. Kuvira elected not to speak, just to listen.

"Several months before you attacked republic city, I met here with Xin and Toph."

"Wait, that woman knew Toph?"

"Yes. I'm not sure when, but they met up from time to time. I'm the one who guided Toph to spiritual enlightenment when she first arrived here." He gave another warm laugh. "She had her demons to face too. No different from Avatar Korra, Aang or even Kyoshi. And certainly no different from you."

Suddenly her troubles didn't seem as big, "Even Kyoshi?"

"Yes even the mighty Kyoshi came here. She was still so young and spry, twenty six I believe. The world was thrown into chaos and all nations were on the brink of a great war. She had just lost the woman she loved in a conflict outside her home village. Kyoshi was torn; Use her strength to force the world into submission under the rule of the Avatar or find a way to establish peace." Zu smiled, reveling a health set of canines. "In my opinion she did a little of both. But her deeds are still remembered to this day, not all Avatar's can boast that."

Kuvira pulled her legs tighter to her chest. "To think, the only reason I came here was to grow my own power."

"Yes, but if you hadn't done that we wouldn't have the third spirit portal, now would we?" He scolded.

She hadn't thought of that. Her mind reverted back to what Xin had told her three days earlier, _'You know, out of all of the obstacles, all of the challenges and all of the enemies the Avatar had to face...you were the most important.'_

As if he could read her mind, Zu asked, "What Avatar Korra would be without you? But on the other hand, what would you be without Avatar Korra?"

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. Korra didn't have to spare her life, by all rights, she should have been killed for her atrocities. If Kuvira had succeeded in killing the Avatar in Zaofu, she would have conquered the united republic and probably the rest of the world. She would have likely killed anyone who stood against her, even her loved ones. Kuvira would have thrown the world into Chaos, not reestablish Order. No, she was here for a reason.

The once Great Uniter felt a pounding in her head that started with a low beat, like the soft rhythm of a drum, but grew with intensity. She staggered to her feet, eyes locked. The air burned hotter, like she was standing in a furnace. Kuvira took a few steps back before opening her eyes. She was standing in Republic City.

It was a charred hellscape, mountains of flame and smoke engulfed the sky. She stood at the rim of the basin that held the spirit portal. The pillar was warped and twisted, pulsating uncontrollably with a sick hum. The once vibrant yellow light was now a deep black. The vines were withered and dead. But the most horrid sight were the bloodied and mangled corpses that littered the basin.

Tears of sorrow and fear filled her eyes, emotions she hadn't cried for since the days before her life with Suyin. "W-what is this!?" Kuvira noticed the faces of several corpses. She couldn't help but scream their names. "Opal...Lin...Su...Baatar!" Along with everyone else she had been close to over the years.

The portal stared to twist and coil with the sound of metal cables that had just snapped under a heavy burden. It grew wider and wider, as if being pried part by some unseen force. Just beyond the rim of energy, Kuvira could see nothing but the void of space, the dim light of the stars peppering the background.

A maniacal laugh grew from the depths of the portal, now five times its normal width. From within, a figure slowly emerged from a physical shadow that engulfed the silhouette. As the laugh continued, Kuvira quickly realized who was producing the menacing taunt. "Avatar Korra!?" she gasped. "No, no it can't be!?"

Korra stepped out, the thin membrane of shadow and space recoiling like a rubber band pulled to tight. She bore a toothy grin. "Ohhhhhhh yes!" Her eyes bloodshot and her long brown hair flowing like smoke from the surrounding infernos. Korra's teeth were stained yellow and black veins could be seen pulsing on every piece of exposed flesh.

Two Glowing yellow eyes opened in space a mere foot from her face, "Kuvira? Kuvira it's me." The vision began to fade away like ripples in a pond. The eyes moved closer fallowed by a gentle nudge on her stomach.

She was forced back into reality, nearly collapsing onto the canine. "W-what was that?" Kuvira dropped to one knee gasping for air. She could still feel the residual heat from the vision.

"I assume you saw her too?"

She looked to him in horror.

Zu forced himself under her left arm, helping her to her feet. "I first saw that vision about a thousand years ago."

Her heart managed to sink even further into the pit of her stomach. "What!?"

"I had no idea who she was, I would have never guessed it would be Avatar Korra." He looked to Kuvira with what little reassurance he could muster, "Don't worry, Xin said she wasn't going to let that happen. She went through the trails of the swamp a along time ago. She was born with the curse of foresight and saw that vision long before I did."

She was beginning to comprehend the truth, "So...that was a vision of the future?"

"Yes, sometime soon."

Kuvira was a bit confused by his rather calm demeanor. He either knew something she didn't or having a thousand years to mull it over was enough to calm anyones anxiety. She was beginning to understand her new purpose, their new purpose.

"Is the future set in stone?"

"Yes and no. The future is like the delta of a river, there are many different paths one can take, but it all leads to the ocean. The fact that we still saw Korra, basically mean's we're still set on that path."

His calm, silent determination was rubbing of on the earthbender. "What is this world worth to you Zu?"

He looked up to the woman and smiled before returning his gaze to the pool. "It means everything to me. I was one of the first spirits to enter this world when Vaatu tore open the portals. I've seen what humans are capable of, the good and the bad. And I must say...the good far exceeds the bad. Yes, you have done some terrible things, but the fact that your heart has been torn out because of your actions says it all." Zu'Tao looked to the woman, " Well Great Uniter? What is this world worth to _you_?"

Kuvira paused, unsure of how to answer. She thought of Su, taking her in when noone else would and raising her along side her other children. She thought of Baatar Jr. Most assumed their love was nothing more then a political move to benefit the Great Uniter but that wasn't true, they had fallen since the first moment they met. They both shared there first time together on Kuvira's nineteenth birthday, in a small grove they often used as an escape. Love had always been a difficult emotion for her, but Baatar Jr. was more than patient. Finally, she thought of Korra, choosing to spare her life when so many other's wanted to see her burn, also being the first person to visit her in prison after everything she'd done.

Tears escaped her soft green eyes with an expression of determination. After this she vowed, no more tears for her troubles, only tears for the troubles of others. Kuvira felt the familiar fire burning in her soul that had first ignited when she choose to embark on her quest to unite the earth kingdom, only this time she would not stray from the path. She would not let power consume her as it did before.

"This world doesn't mean much Zu...but the people mean everything to me." Kuvira spoke with the determination she once commanded.

"Good to hear."

"I just have a couple questions."

Zu looked to her.

"What's going to happen when we step into that pool?"

"Our spirits will merge and we will both exist inside your body. Our combined power will be similar to that of the Avatar's. I'm not an Arch spirit like Raava or Vaatu so we don't need the power of harmonic convergence to fuse."

She stopped for a moment, letting the thought of that much strength truly sink into her mind. "I-I don't know if I can trust myself with that much power."

The hound smiled. "You can, I wouldn't be doing this if I couldn't."

Kuvira was hoping that the stout wolves wisdom would be dominant in their new form. "Xin did this, didn't she?"

He nodded, "Yes, she and Ming'Yun were the first since ancient times."

"Ming'Yun? Ancient times?"

"I'll explain everything once we're united."

The two approached the water slowly, pausing briefly just before submerging in the cold blue pool. Once under, the silhouette of their forms were completely blocked out by a radiant glow of white light that engulfed the entire cavern. Half a minute later, one emerged.

Kuvira drew a deep breath before climbing out. She stood staring at her soaked hands. She felt different yet, somehow, the same. Like a piece of herself she never knew was missing had found its home. Her muscles felt tighter, she felt heavier. More power, an almost indescribable amount of power. She turned to see herself in the reflection of the pool. Long black hair still dripping wet, green eyes and her single mole planted just bellow her right eye. The mole that Baatar Jr. boasted was her cutest feature, always forcing a rare blush from the earthbender. Kuvira smiled softly at the thought of her lover and the only woman she recognized as her mother. "I'll make it up to you two, I swear."

Kuvira inhailed sharply, triggering a bright yellow glow from her eyes that mirrored the Avatar. Zu's voice resinated from the back of her mind. "We've don't have long to get the hang of this before Republic City needs us."


	5. Insidious

Korra's eye's were forced open by a blood curdling scream, echoing from deep within the house. She kicked up with a swirling burst of air to ward off anything or anyone that may be lurking unseen. Only one problem, no air.

The Avatar inspected herself furiously, "What!?" Her eyes caught the window and peered outside, the sight robbed her of speech. It was clouded by ash.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" another scream just as disturbing as the first, but this time recognizable, "MOM!?"

Without hesitation she darted out into the hallway, "Mom!?, MOM!?" she cried. Each room she searched was wrecked, each window exactly the same as before, cloudy and impossible to see through.

It screamed again, "Korra why?!" this time coming from the opposite direction, her room.

She froze with reality slowly setting in, this had to be a hallucination caused by her unwelcome guest. Korra stepped out into the deserted hallway, her mind still scattered with an anxious feeling resting in the pit of her stomach, "Who are you and why are you doing this!?"

Suddenly the ground shook, accompanied by more screams. These were coming from out side, joined by the chorus of battle. Korra stood her ground, reassuring herself it was nothing more than a vision. But a torrent of wind that tore out the end of the building quickly quelled that comfort. She recoiled, cowering in awe at the twisted visage of herself locked in combat with Mako, Lin and Bolin.

"...no." she whimpered, tears of fear and disgust creeping out.

The sky was dark from the thick cumulonimbus clouds that had gathered, a wicked manifestation of the emotions tearing through her mind. The court yard was littered with charred corpses and unfortunately for Korra, she recognized the remains. "M-mom, dad, Jinora, Tenzin, ...Asami?" each one forcing her more deeply into uncontrollable sobbing.

Her gaze shifted to the war ragging before her. The dark reflection of Korra was laughing maniacally in a sphere of air, taking and unnatural pleasure in the chaos, while the emotion on the three remaining combatants were polar opposite. Bolin quickly turned the ground into a lake of lava, before reluctantly forcing it up at the renegade Avatar. She expanded the sphere with ease, turning the magma to stone.

Lin capitalized on the situation, springing herself forward with a pillar of rock. With one swift motion she drew her arm blade and forced a hole in the barrier, but was caught in the bending grip of the Avatar.

"I was waiting for you to try something stupid like this." The Dark visage spoke with the same cockiness that she once boasted, making Korra shiver in disgust. She clinched her fist, forcing the standard metal armor of the police to crush every inch of flesh it was meant to protected. Lin didn't make a sound as she was cast aside like an empty can.

"LIN!" Mako screamed with a furry she'd rarely seen.

The impostor used this distraction to hurl a massive chunk of volcanic rock at a distracted Bolin. It had taken him completely off guard, crushing him like an ant.

"NOOO!" Mako allowed rage to fuel his bending, conjuring a massive bolt of lightning. "I'm sorry Korra." He whispered before releasing it to his target.

It struck with thunderous force. She drew a deep breath before allowing the bolt to pass through her form, guided by her right arm. Rather then aim it at the firebender, she simply fired it into the open air, all while snickering with a toothy grimace.

With the same hand that discharged the attack, she quickly formed a bolt of her own, this one nearly twice the size of normal lightning. Mako had tried to teach her in this technique in the past but lightning bending was something Korra could never quite get the hang of but with _this_ Korra, it seemed like second nature.

"Sorry for what?" She uttered sarcastically before obliterating the officer.

Mako could have easily deflected it, but elected to close his eyes in defeat and let the bolt snuff him out.

"Mako!" Korra screamed, her voice beginning to strain.

All her loved ones lye scattered across the battlefield, a place she had shared so many found memories, the grim irony was to much to bare. She had seen plenty of violence in her life but nothing on this scale.

Korra was finally able to feel the unnatural warmth emanating from across the bay. She was likely to distracted by the horrible display of _her_ awesome power to notice. Her sight darted across the bay to find the source. Republic city burning.

She staggered to her feet, completely ignoring her shadowy-self as she approached the stairs to the dock. Korra stopped just under the archway over looking the ocean, unable to speak.

The spirit portal that once decorated the sky with a brilliant shade of yellow was now black as tar. Purple arch's of energy raged in all directions, tearing apart anything they touched. The ominous hum could be heard from miles away.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?" Her dark visage had snuck beside Korra to enjoy the view.

She could barely contain the rage welling inside, "What the hell is this!?" The Avatar swung around, clocking _herself_ hard across the jaw, forcing her to back a few feet but never to the ground. The dark Korra staggered, whipping the fresh blood from her mouth but never losing that disgusting smile. "Who are you!?" Korra screamed, waiting a few seconds hoping for an answer. _She_ slowly drew her eyes up to meet the Avatars. They were the same as before; bloodshot, dilated and empty. Korra wasn't intimidated this time, rage blocked any other emotion from trickling though. "ANSWER ME!?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." she sneered, "You can't stop it, I've already taken root inside you." The specter inched forward, "I'm going to use your body to kill everyone you've ever loved, feeding off the pain, the suffering, growing stronger with each loss. And when you have nothing left to lose, you'll give up and I will take _full_ control. Then, FINALLY! I'll release you and every other living thing, spirit and flesh, from this meager existence you call life."

Korra couldn't speak, she tried to force words but couldn't find the strength.

"You humans have had more then enough time to prove your self and you've failed." It's tone now like a parent scolding a bratty child. "Now, noone can save you! Not you, not the spirits, not even Raava or Vaatu, I've made sure of that."

The last part, _Vaatu?_ she thought, _Why would Vaatu care? He was the spirit of chaos and mayhem. _

Her heel caught a piece of ruble and Korra fell hard on her back, knocking the air free of her lungs. In an instant, the copycat was straddling her, hands pressed down hard on her throat.

"Korra! Korra!" Jinora's voice seemed to echo from the sky.

The specter loosened her grip, "I'm a generous god, I'll let you see your friends one last time before we start."

"Korra! Korra wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened, quickly noticing the room full of people. She was lying in bed, drenched with sweat. "W-what happened?" she could barely find strength to speak with little to spare for movement.

"Ikki came to check on you today around four o'clock because you still weren't up." Opal dabbed at Korra's forehead with a damp towel.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"It's eight. She found you on the floor passed out."

Bolin interjected, "It wasn't a pretty sight Korra. You had me pretty worried." The distress on his face was the same as everyones. "Now don't get mad, but I called Mako for you and he's going to let Asami know, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Bolin choose those words carefully, knowing Korra hated to make others worry for her sake. But she was glad to know she had so many people who cared.

A second later Asami came running into the room, still dressed from work. With tears streaming down her face she laced her arms around Korra's neck, "Korra, thank the spirits." She cupped her face, kissing her gently before returning to the previous embrace.

Mako jogged into the room a few moments later, smiling at the reunion. Korra returned the favor. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth in her heart grow while Asami held her close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sato released her so they could meet eye to eye. The two shared a soft smile, the spark had seemed to reignite.

"...say goodbye Korra." the voice echoed in the back of her mind, fallowed by a chill that raced up her spine. Her eye's widened in horror as she gawked around the room. A room filled with her closest friends and loved ones. That monster planned this.

"Run." Korra spoke with a quivering lip.

Asami and a few others could see the fear in her face, "Korra, sweetie whats-"

"Run! Get away from me!" Korra shoved Sato forcing her off the bed. The Avatar could feel it's presence creeping back into her soul. A feeling of violation, her own will being sapped.

"Korra!?" Asami rushed to Korra, along with Mako and Bolin.

"Fine Korra, I gave you one chance to say goodbye and you waisted it." she could feel its power snaking into her limbs.

"I said RUN!" she yelled one more time, leaving the room speechless. Korra paused thinking about the way her voice came out. It was almost as if two people were speaking in tandem. Her voice and another, much more maniacal.

Her body recoiled inward before she let out and ear piercing scream, fallowed by a massive burst of air.

It was five till eight and the defecting members of the white lotus were waiting patiently for their masters orders. The hide away was a small enclave beneath the streets of the city, built much like a small bunker. All the necessities for a long stay. The main chamber was lined with cots, bookshelves and a small stove. Only two rooms were isolated; the restrooms and Xin's private quarters. The only exits were a ladder that led to a man hole cover and a small dock disguised as a sewer pipe that emptied into bay.

In total twenty two members of the white Lotus have sided with Xin, all known by the RCPD. All but five were gathered currently, killing time with cards, reading and small talk. Rya had prepared a bowl of stew, after eating one herself, to take to Xin.

"Careful Rya, you know she's been cranky." Jorin laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Why do think I'm taking her food?"

She knocked lightly before electing to open without permission. Rya crept in, "Ma'am? I brought you something to eat." she closed the door behind her.

Xin was lounged on her cot reading a leather bound book with no title. She peeked over the top, "Rya, it's just you and me. You don't have to call me that."

She approached, sitting the bowl on a small table between the bookshelf and bed. "I know, sorry mom."

The woman closed the pages and stood off the bed, "Besides, everyone knows your my dau-" Xin dropped to her knees, grasping her head like a vice.

"Mom, whats wrong!?"

She looked up to her daughter, "It's happening...sooner...then I thought."

Rya helped her to her feet, "Like how sooner!?"

"Like right now, go get everyone ready, you know the plan. I'll be there shortly." Xin gathered up a few small herbs lying on the table, catching the girls arm before she left. "Rya?"

"Yeah?"

The taller woman pulled her close, Rya resting her head on her mothers shoulders, fallowed by a quick peck on her forehead. "Please be careful, I love you."

"I love you too mom."


	6. Rampage

Kuvira had trained with her new comrade throughout most of the day. Her energy felt more refined, flexible and had a much deeper reservoir to draw from. She had ran through the swamp at blinding speed, gracefully evading every obstacle from salamander-crocs to low hanging vines. Nothing could slow her down, keeping a steady pace for nearly three hours before needing to rest. Zu'Tao had explained that he granted Kuvira greater stamina and durability, allowing her to endure great amounts of pain and fatigue before taking damage to both her physical and spiritual self.

The next few hours were spent testing her new bending abilities. Her form remained flawless but the amount and speed at which she could bend was nearly tripled and nearly ten times that while tapping into the power of her new ally. The Great Uniter stood amazed with this new power, staring intently at her outstretched arms, as if they belonged to someone else. Not a single thought of dominance crossed her mind, only the good she could accomplish with such a gift.

Zu explained that he was a spirit far older and greater than most, referring to himself as a Deva; great spirits born during the creation of the spirit world. Each with a specific role and he was no exception. He was the Deva of fortitude and endurance, earth being the element from which he was born. Most had perished, either through violence or old age. Kuvira was shocked to learn spirits could fade with time. He went on to explain that nothing, not even the great Arch spirits of balance, Raava and Vaatu, were immune to the roiling currents of time. Eventually, they too would be consumed.

The earthbender sat on the banks of the great river that divided the heart of the swamp. She had built a fire to counter the setting sun, and to cook the six fish she managed to catch. Kuvira had gained great endurance and power along with a healthy appetite.

She tossed the final fish bones to the river, "Thanks again for this Zu...you have no idea how much this means to me. I feel like a new person."

"Would you stop with that!" he barked. "This is our body now and I won't have you turn us into a whiny mess."

She smiled softly, the thought of never being alone again was a welcome comfort.

Kuvira's attention was swiftly drawn to west. Turning in that direction she asked, "Zu, What is that!?"

Since their union, Kuvira could now pick up on spiritual energies. An ability that was overwhelming at first; the swamp sending her new sense into a frantic tail spin, but something she quickly mastered.

Most spiritual energy was warm and fluttered around like insects to a light, but this was different. This was a feeling of utter darkness and dread. It felt heavy and cold, like an iron ball in her chest bound in thick chains that stretched far, far to the west. Republic city.

"Its Korra." Zu spoke in a calm, commanding voice.

She sprung to her feet, "We have to go Zu! It's happening!"

"No!" he barked, forcing the woman to stop. "We both know we'd never make it in time, even if we could fly." Kuvira felt a tranquil stillness wash over her. "Trust that Xin will stop this. If we were meant to fight _now_ she would have broke you out weeks ago. She has a plan. Trust me, Xin is the most patient and calculating human I've ever met, she would never make a move without considering all the outcomes."

Kuvira didn't know this woman, but Zu did, and he seemed more than willing to trust her in changing such a horrifying future. She elected to put her faith in this woman, hoping this plan didn't involve killing avatar Korra, a rare individual that Kuvira could actually call a friend.

Korra lay coiled in the fetal position within the rubble of the building, gasping for air. She could hear the whimpering and moans of the wounded over the faint hum in her ears.

She felt numb, her body moving without on it's own. "Finally," the voice spoke out loud, "my patients is rewarded!" She staggered to her feet, like a puppet on stings.

The Avatar strained against her forced movements. Waves of burning and ache radiated from her muscules, like she'd been at the gym for hours. This dark puppeteer brought Korra's arms up for an inspection, feeling her lips grin with pleasure. Most of her veins were visible and twitching with each pump of her frantic heart, the larger ones beginning to blacken. _It_ took a deep breath, letting her head fall gently back, looking to the blackened sky. A flash of lighting trailed by rumbling thunder. Somehow, this storm felt tied to the situation.

"You feel that girl?" She asked, expecting an answer from her captive.

_"What are you talking about!?"_ she screamed, trapped within the prison of her mind.

"This world is recoiling in pain, it knows i've arrived!"

The air acolytes had finally made it to the scene and many of the victims were shaking off the fatigue. _It_ took a quick glance around the carnage, scanning for casualties. Luckily, no one was down permanently. After several moments, most could be seen with minor cuts and bruises, only Mako, Opal and Asami were the exceptions. Mako had blood trickling from a cut above his right eye, Opal had a sizable laceration on her right thigh and Asami favored her right arm, which was covered in the thick red liquid.

"My, my, not a single death. That little stunt you pulled seemed to work...for the moment." It spoke again, robbing Korra of her will.

The group stood terrified at the pleasure she took in all this destruction.

"Korra?" Mako moaned, "What the hell was that?"

Asami was the first to notice something was _visibly_ wrong. The bloodshot eyes, the way she seemed to be enjoying the chaos and the sick smile sprawled across her face. "Korra?" tears of hurt and confusion filled her eyes, a look that everyone soon matched. "Korra, what is this? What's wrong?"

No matter how hard the avatar strained against her own flesh, she couldn't regain control from the hijacker. _"Damnit! Why are you doing this!?"_

It laughed, slowly at first then building into a sadistic bellow of perverse pleasure. "Haha, hahaha, HAHAHAHA!" She cut the hysterics short, locking eyes with the CEO of future industries. Asami was the closest, being only a dozen or so feet away. "Korra?" Sato whimpered.

She began to creep towards the woman, building speed with each step, until she was in full sprint, flames sprouting from her clenched fists.

Korra screamed within the confines of her mind, _"No! Stop it! Asami, RUN!"_

Her girlfriend froze like a cat-dear in the headlights, unable to fathom Korra would actually inflict fatal harm on the woman she loved. Luckily Bolin was able to put a thick wall of stone between the two, allowing Kai and a bruised Jinora to whisk Asami to a safe distance.

Korra made quick work of the barrier, demolishing most of it with a swift spinning kick.

"Korra, I don't know whats happened to you but we're here to help!" Bolin cried.

Mako and Tenzin quickly joined the ranks, opting to leave the others to care for the wounded and get them to safety. After half a minute, only Jinora, Kai, Asami and Opal remained.

Korra stood silently, allowing the others to flee. "It won't matter." She turned to face the group, popping various joints unnaturally, limbering up for the coming battle. "They can run as far as they want, nothing can save you from me."

"What have you done to Korra!?" Mako barked.

Tenzin joined in, "Fight this Korra! What ever it is you have to fight!"

Jinora questioned the imposture, "What are you, a dark spirit!?"

Again it broke out in her signature laugh, "Interesting theory little girl, but that just proves how IGNORANT YOU ARE!" She was on the group in an instant with inhuman speed, sweeping her right leg across the ground forcing them back with a wall of air.

They were thrown but managed to catch themselves, only Opal was caught off guard. She lost her footing, falling hard nearly twice as far away.

"Opal!" Bolin screamed.

"Better keep your eye on the prize boy!" Korra didn't let up for a second, closing the gap between them, nearly taking off his head with a fist full of fire.

He fell backwards, allowing his momentum to carry him to a safe distance over to his fiancé. She was kept at bay with the combined efforts of Tenzin and his daughter, they provided and opening while Kai and Mako forced her back with a flurry of bending. Korra dodged them with ease, bending her body almost unnaturally to avoid several of the blows. She planted a few quick blows on the firebender before planting a high kick on his upper arm, causing a loud pop from his shoulder. This style was reminiscent of Korra's, frighteningly efficient but with an added lethality.

"Ahhh!" Mako yelped in pain. Being forced from the fray by a torrent of air.

"Mako hold on!" Asami rushed to his side, gentle propping him onto her lap as he rived in pain. It was dislocated and the pain would likely cause him to loose consciousness after his adrenaline subsided.

The gust also put some much need distant between the combatants. _It_ paused for a moment before taunting the girl within, _"Now, who should I kill first?"_

_"STOP IT!"_ Korra desperately wrenched inside her mind, trying to gain control over her renegade limbs. She could feel her energy being separated as the specter began the form for lightning. _"NOOO!"_

Bolin was helping the battered Opal to her feet, "I-I thought Korra couldn't bend Lightning?"

"She can't." Asami whispered with dread.

Korra fought back with what little strength she could gain, but it quickly faded. The Avatar was completely dominated by this unknown force, like she was bound in chains. _"Mako...Bolin...Asami. All of you, I'm sorry. I can't fight it anymore."_ She felt engulfed by despair, like an ocean threatening to swallow her whole. Korra felt her form being pulled into the dark murky waters of her own fear. Fear of her body being used to destroy everyone she loved, fear that she would be used to make that horrible vision a reality and the fear that her life would soon come to an end.

The lightning cracked from her finger tips as the puppet master smiled, glancing across the group. Its gaze stopped on Asami cradling the wounded Mako. "What say we kill two birds with one stone!?" it hissed, the arcs of energy eager to escape.

"No...no..." Korra felt the heavy chains pull her farther into the depths of her fear. The cold waters breaking against her chin.

She took aim, the arc poised to claim her first victims.


	7. Unlikely Saviors

A great howl thundered from the sky followed by the flaps of massive wings. A large dark colored beast dove from above, landing between the wounded and the Avatar. A young woman landed seconds later, shrouded by a white lotus cloak. The arc left Korra's finger's a fraction of a second later, the woman throwing herself in its path. She slid a few feet before stopping just in front of Asami and Mako, catching the bolt.

She let out a grunt of discomfort, holding the lightning in her body long enough to find a suitable destination. She opened her clinched features revealing calm green eyes to the CEO and downed officer, directing her outstretched right arm to an open area of the sky, releasing the energy.

The girl shook the hand fiercely, "Damn! That was hot!" her other hand now clutching her chest. "Didn't think it would hurt _that_ much."

The groups attention was diverted to their savior, but she refused to let Korra out of her sight. Her long brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail, eyes a dark shade of green and a skin tone that matched The Avatar's. A look of cool determination painted across her face.

Tenzin quickly recognized the girl, "Your one of the defectors." his tone reflecting his inner confusion. "Rya, the young water bender. How did you do that!?"

"Anyone can redirect lightning, as long as you can control the flow your own energy. Only firebenders can create it though." She turned to them and smiled before calmly walking to face the Avatar. "Nala, be a good girl and keep them safe, ok?" The beast seemed to understand perfectly, taking a much broader stance in front of Asami and the downed detective.

Rya approached until she was only a dozen feet from the renegade Avatar. Korra seeming to stand in defiance, wearing a taunting smirk. "Sooo..." her expression flattened. "am I to assume you've been the one I've sensed peering into the-"

"Korra!" the girl yelled, shifting into a more aggressive stance. "I know you can hear me, everything's going to be fine, we're here to help!"

Somehow, her voice managed to reach the drowning Korra, "W-what?"

"Who's _we're_?" The possessor motioned to the broken ranks of the avatar's allies, "Them? Don't make me laugh."

"Afraid not." The girl seemed to cue an ambush of several other defectors. In an instant, Korra was engulfed by metal cables and a dense stone prison for good measure. Four earthbenders sporting metal bender cop cables emerged from the shadows, one of whom was Jorin.

He was a massive man built like a Rhino-Bear, shaved bald with sky blue eyes, towering over the rest. "Do you remember me Korra?" He spoke softly with a deep baritone voice, "I used to spar with you when you were just a little girl. I taught you the basics of earthbending. You caught on quick too, probably because you were so damn stubborn."

Korra had fond memories of Jorin at the south pole and seeing his name on the list of defectors never seemed right. But the way that girl spoke, seemed to reach her more than anything. _We're here to help!_ Had they known this was going to happen? The waters that were threatening to swallow her whole halted.

Several more White Lotus members soon arrived. A tall, medium build man with light brown eyes and trim black hair approached the group from behind. The firebender, Lee. "Don't worry we brought healers Master Tenzin, they're tending to the wounded."

The airbender stood dumbfounded at his formality. He pondered the situation carefully before replying, "I only want to know one thing... can you help Korra?"

"Yes, Master Xin will be here soon. Until then we hold her off."

"GET BACK!" cried Rya, preceded by a shower of rock and metal shrapnel. The massive wings of Nala shielding Asami from any damage.

Korra stood, arms still outstretched in a T. "I'm not sure how much you know about _me, _but I assure you," her limbs slowly lowered, hanging loosely by her side. "there's nothing you can do to save her." Only the right corner of her lips perked, showing the overwhelming arrogance of this _being_.

The avatar launched herself into the crowd and began the attack, striking with a furry reminiscent of her struggle against Zaheer, only this time _something_ else was in the driver seat.

Jorin was first to counter with several quick bursts of stone, precise enough not to cause fatal harm to the woman but fierce enough to force her back. This tactic would have worked on anyone other than the Avatar, who was quicker to counter with rocks of her own.

Rya bent from several water skins she stored under her cloak, molding it into domes to protect herself and the injured. She managed to escape the fray with a burst of fire and air from Lee and Tenzin respectively, rolling into a more defensible position by Korra's distraught girlfriend. "Asami," she slipped her arm under Mako's unconscious and tense frame, "you need to talk to her. I think you may be the only one here that can get through to her." She drew water from a skin strapped to her leg, placing it gently on the firebenders shoulder. "I'll take care of Mako."

Asami hesitated, shooting the woman and odd look. The situation was daunting but she was still unclear on whether to trust her friend in her care.

"Please Asami, you have to trust us! I'll take care of him. Your one of the most important people to Korra. Your voice should reach her."

Asami always trusted her gut; whether it was a business deal or first impressions, her instincts never lied. They told her this girl was genuine. She stood, poised to join the others in hopes of getting through to the berserker. "Will this, Xin, be able to help her?"

Rya replied without hesitation, "She's the only one who can, but she needs someone to get through to her first. To keep her from being consumed completely."

Asami chose to trust this stranger, offering her a simple nod in return before leaping into the conflict.

Korra was relentless. This _thing_ had managed to retain all of her fury and prowess for combat, with an added ferocity unlike anything they had ever seen. She had dispatched most of the reinforcements and bodies littered the battlefield. Only a hand full remained; including Jorin, Lee and Tenzin. Jinora, Kai and Opal were all injured in various degrees, non lethal, but enough to keep them out of the fight. Bolin stood over them like a guard dog while the others did their best to keep Korra away.

Tenzin and Jorin were the best at non-lethal combat, the air bender able to push back and cancel out most attacks while the much larger earthbender could block the heavier strikes. Jorin firing the occasional fire blast when necessary to push her back.

Korra could hear their screams as her body laid the white lotus defectors to waste. Her inner strength and force of will being robbed and used against everyone trying to help. The chains of fear wrenched tighter, keeping her well restrained within her own mind. The dark waters of despair were no longer rising, but they had been grew colder. All felt lost until she heard _her_ voice cry out from the chaos.

"KORRA!"

"...Asami." she whimpered.

The fearless woman charged head long into the fray, throwing herself in between the rampaging Avatar and the defenders. Her eyes filled with tears of fear and hurt, "Korra! What's the matter with you!?"

The battle stopped.

"What ever this is, you have to fight it! Don't let it take you!" her voice wavered with emotion. "We're all here for you! We all love you! ...I love you!"

Her words warmed the waters and loosened the chains. Korra felt Asami's strength bleeding into her, filling her with hope and power. She strained against her restraints with this new found vigor. "I-I'm not letting you use me anymore!"

Korra stood still for a moment, her cold dilated eyes scanning the battlefield before stopping on her lover. Her body visibly convulsing and twitching from the resistance, causing her to cringe. But that resistance was quickly squashed.

Korra felt the chains quickly tighten, losing all the footing she just gained. The waters became bone chilling and started to freeze. Her capture spoke to both the spectators and her captor, "Love?" it bore that sinister grin that had been chilling everyone to the core.

Asami took a defiant step forward, "Yes! Korra I know you're in there, you're fighting it as much as you can!" she glanced reluctantly over the bodies of the fallen one last time before continuing, "You can fight this...your the strongest person I've ever met. Not because your the Avatar or a powerful bender," she smiled softly, "but because you have one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen. You truly care for everyone you meet. You even convinced _me_ to forgive Kuvira, the woman who killed my father right in front of me."

Korra heard every word from her girlfriend but try as she might, could not budge the chains, the ice growing denser with each passing second. This thing was far stronger then it was letting on, feeling as though the tiny bit of ground she fought for earlier was nothing more than a sick joke. Like letting a mouse take the cheese from a trap, while holding back the spring.

It politely waited to see if the black haired beauty had anything else to say. "You done?"

The girl said nothing in return hoping this Xin would soon show up to save the day. Nobody else felt the need to retort, opting to save their strength for the inevitable counter attack.

"Do you know what love is?" It asked.

"What!?" Asami replied, unsure on whether or not to take the question seriously.

"It is the strongest emotion one can experience. It gives you happiness, joy, something to look forward to, something to pick you up when your at your lowest. It can even give someone strength they didn't know they had. It can force an ordinary person into the extraordinary." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Unfortunately, it also leaves someone at their most vulnerable."

Everyone, even the seemingly well informed Lotus members were unclear on what she meant. Except Asami. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, having a slight clue as to what _it_ was about to say.

"It makes you drop your guard, even if its subtle, it still happens. Love is the easiest emotion for _me_ to take root in."

It's last statement confirmed the suspicions of all but the Lotus, who offered no real reaction, appearing to have already know about it or simply needing the beasts confirmation. This thing had been dwelling within Korra for a while now, waiting for the right moment to plant itself in her psyche.

"And once my roots have taken hold, it's impossible to tear them out." It looked to Asami, "I must thank you Miss Sato, I could have never taken her had she not fallen head over heels for you." It laughed, jolting it's head towards the downed Mako. "Don't feel to bad, I could have taken her when she was with the boy but I hadn't been around then."

Asami stood shaking almost uncontrollably from anger and disgust. Mostly towards the monster that had taken the woman she loved, but some was directed inward. _Could this thing be telling the truth?_ she thought. _Was it her fault?_

"I wouldn't take to much of what that _thing_ says to heart Miss Sato." A voice echoed from just out of sight, over the erie silence that blanketed the once noisy war zone. Only the occasional rumble of thunder. "Eventually, this would have happened no matter what." A tan skinned woman climbed the stairs leading to the dock, walking into the courtyard before stopping feet from Asami and the dominated Avatar. "Besides, like _she_ said, your love and the love of her friends is more than just a weakness. It's her greatest strength."

This woman had a strong commanding presence about her, simply the way she climbed the steps showed just how confident she was, never batting an eye while staring down the mountain that lay before her, eyes a lighter shade of blue then the Avatar's. Her hair was draped down her back, tied evenly in three places, the color a sharp contrast to the white lotus uniform she wore loosely like a cloak. A rather large brown satchel hung from her side, with a large leather strap holding it up across her chest. Her expression bore the look of someone with decades of experience, although she looked to be a spry thirty something.

The Avatar looked the woman up and down, thinking hard about what venom it should spray next. "Ahhh, and you must me this Xin I've heard so much about?"

Her reply was rather confusing, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Then _YOU_ must be the one I've sensed peering into the future when I did?"

Her gaze never wavered for a second, "Yep. That would be me."

"Then you must realize how hopeless it is to resist me. I have Korra as my vessel. Your all as good as dead."

Xin reached into the leather bag, pulling the strap over her head letting it fall gently to the ground, pulling out a small glass bottle filled with a bright purple liquid.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to wait for you to show your face before I made this, it's only good for about an hour."

Everyone seemed dumbfounded at the thought that this bright liquid could somehow save Korra. Everyone except her jailer. This was the first time it actually looked worried about anything. But it quickly shook the feeling. "I'm impressed. You've done your research. I wasn't even aware it was written in texts."

"It's not." Xin quickly took a solid stance, holding her free hand out to Korra. She then imposed her will onto the possessed Avatar, bloodbending her into a kneeling position.

Korra winced in pain while reality set in for the others. This was likely the woman bloodbending people to death, including Zaheer.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried out, struggling on whether or not to trust this criminal.

Raya was quick to plea with him, "Tenzin, if we wanted Korra dead, she'd be dead! Please, trust us!"

He looked to the girl healing Mako, then to the others that had been around Korra her whole life. Starting to see things rationally through his emotions. They obviously knew what was going on alot better than anyone else here and likely had a good reason for being so secret. Hopefully, he would soon have the answers they all desired.

Korra could feel the affects of the bloodbending, even while being held captive in her own mind. The sensation brought back terrible memories of Amon and the equalists. She had heard everything transpiring but was still unable to resist.

Xin approach with care, unsure on how much longer her hold would last.

"You think this can stop me!? Don't make me laugh!" It howled, pushing hard against the bloodbenders will, forcing more power from the woman. Korra's veins grew darker as the specter rose to face this new challenger. "I know what that is human! To bad you didn't know it requires another compound to be present in the body for at least two years to be affective!" It sneered with joy.

Xin drew a deep breath before giving the crew something else to be confused about. She clinched her eyes for a moment, drawing power from deep within her core. Then, her eyes tore open, glowing a radiant shade of teal. Her voice echoed through the open air, another, more gentle voice could be heard speaking in tandem. "Actually, I did."

She pushed hard against the Avatar as she approached, forcing her back down into a kneel. Everyone close to Korra stood silent as this woman bore glowing eyes much like that of their friend. Only the Lotus members seemed to understand this woman's power.

Xin stood over the girl placing her palm on her forehead, speaking with a gentle grace that could calm a raging moose-lion. "Korra, I know you can hear me." She popped the cork off the small glass bottle, bending it out while letting it fall to the ground. She split the liquid into two equal amounts, positioning them on opposite sides of her neck. "I know what you've seen...I've seen it too."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman's words seemed to loosen the chains. Xin somehow reached the Avatar when the others couldn't, not even Asami could chip away at her icy prison.

"Nooo!" the impostor struggled, but with no luck. The tide had turned.

"Korra, I'm going to help you but I need you do break free first."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can, or have you forgotten?"

She paused for a moment to search her thoughts, "I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. You were the first person in 10,000 years to awaken their inner spirit and transcend the physical plane. Did you forget how you defeated Vaatu on harmonic convergence and restored Raava?"

Her eye's ripped open.

"Remember that feeling. Raava may be lost for the time being but you don't need her to do this."

She thought back to harmonic convergence, when all felt lost. But after a pep talk from Tenzin, Korra was able to do the impossible and regain Raava. It started in her core then erupted outward, the force shattering both chains and ice. Her eyes radiated a light blue, but not from Raava's presence. Rather than being one solid color, the outlines could be seen clear as day.

"No! No! NOOOOO!" It screamed.

Korra was free from it's grasp but still didn't have control of her body.

Xin smiled, "Good, Korra."

"Now what!?" she asked, eager to be free.

"This next part is going to hurt for a few seconds, and it's going to bring back some hard memories. But, I promise you, I'll explain everything when your free."

It was difficult to trust her, even though she just helped Korra break free from this monsters grasp and offered a full explanation. But the fact remained, she had brutally killed all those Red Lotus members and the grand Lotus himself. She debated and decided it was a risk worth taking if it meant an explanation along with freedom.

"Ok... go for it."

A second later Xin force the liquid through Korra's skin, into the veins in her neck. The terrible memories of that day came racing back; Zaheer, the poison, the rage. All overwhelming.

"AHHHHH!" Both Korra and her captor cried out in unison. The burning was unreal, but she could feel herself regaining control and the dark presence faded.

"Korra!" Asami yelled in fear, rushing to her side. The others quickly fallowing suit.

The whole ordeal only lasted a few seconds.

Korra collapsed, unconscious, into the arms of her savior. "Easy, rest now."

Asami knelt beside Korra, "Thank you."

"No problem." Xin stood, bringing Korra up with the assistance of her companions.

The others approached, Tenzin leading the pack. "Is she alright?!"

"She'll be fine...for now. She just needs rest." Xin replied. "I'll explain everything when Korra wakes up."


	8. Revelations: Part 1

After the renegade Avatar had been subdued the two groups joined, for the time being, to tend to the wounded. The leader, with the help of Asami, taking the unconscious Korra to a small shack used by the white lotus that Tenzin had designated on the far side of the island. No one knew if her dormant state would last but Tenzin wasn't willing to take the risk, regardless of Xin's reassurance.

Most of the wounded were moved into the dinning hall and training areas. Although some were serious, none were critical and no casualties. Most had come too the following hours with the exception of Mako and the Avatar. The young Rya stayed in his room, with Bolin barging in frequently to check on his older sibling.

Their friends vigorously protested to see Korra but Xin advising she get rest, insisting she be the only one in the room with the Avatar. But after much dispute, she allowed Asami to stay by her side.

When all was said and done, several hours had passed. Asami sat in a chair at the Avatar's bedside, softly cupping her left hand nervously. Xin sat across the room at a small table reading a rather sizable book she pulled from the pouch. A small lamp sat on the desk, the dim light filled the small cabin.

The three sat in awkward silence for over an hour, the only sound coming from the ticking clock and occasional page turning. Asami's brain was burning with questions, but she elected to wait until Korra woke up, not wanting to make their savior repeat herself. She was content for the moment just offering her comforts to the sleeping Avatar.

The clock read 11:12 before Korra softly tossed with discomfort, turning on her side to face Asami.

"Korra!?" she asked through a warm smile, hoping for and answer.

She tensed her shoulders and squeezed her hand tighter, mumbling something from her deep sleep.

"Shouldn't be to much longer." Xin spoke turning yet another page.

"Thanks again, for what you did."

"No problem."

"So, uh, what're you reading?" asked the green eyed girl, unsure of the answer.

Xin peeked over the top, "It's an encyclopedia of ancient alchemical recipes."

Her eye's gaped with surprise, she honestly had no idea what to expect. "Oh. Is that were you learned to make that purple stuff you gave Korra?"

"Sort of, I needed the book for conformation."

Korra groaned before forcing her eyes open, "Asami? Is that you?"

Her face lit up with excitement, "Yes sweetie, it's me! I'm right here!"

She helped her to lean against the back of the bed, as Xin pulled her chair closer. "How are you feeling Korra?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Korra rubbed the bridge of her nose, glancing around the room before offering a list of answers. "Weak, tired and hungry." A moment later, the vision of what happened earlier came rushing back. The destruction, the rage and the utter feeling of helplessness as her will was robbed. Her body being used to attack everyone she loved while she remained chained within her own mind. "Oh spirits," she whimpered, tears slowly forcing there way from her eyes. "what did I do?"

"_You_ didn't do anything Korra, it was that _thing_." Xin offered comfort.

Korra looked to Asami's bandaged arm, "Asami, I'm so sor-"

"Stop." she was cut off by a tender kiss, her girlfriend pulling her in with her free hand. It lasted a few seconds before the two separated, "You weren't yourself, something else was in the drivers seat. It was obvious to everyone."

Korra returned her affections with another quick peck followed by a smile. She turned to face the woman who saved everyone she cared about, from her. "Thank you."

"Please Korra, its not necessary."

"Yes, it is. If you and your people hadn't showed up when they did, I would have...killed everyone. I was helpless."

Xin rose and moved to the door. "Relax Korra, try not to focus on the negative. As promised, I'm going to answer all your questions as best I can." She opened the door, speaking to Lee just outside, "Tell everyone Korra's up, we'll start when Rya and Mako arrive."

Korra's memory flashed to her kick that separated his shoulder. "Mako! Is Mako alright!?"

She turned, offering a reassuring smile of her own, "Korra for the last time...relax. He's fine, my daughter is an excellent healer. That's why I had her stay with him."

The two women were taken off guard.

"Daughter?" Korra asked.

"Yes, the girl who through herself in front of your lightning."

The clock read 11:10 in Mako's room and Bolin had left nearly five minutes ago for the tenth time. Rya remained by his side, periodically soothing his shoulder with her healing waters. She had popped it back into place with the help of his younger brother and Jorin, the pain would have put anyone down for the count. It was bound tightly to his chest with white bandages.

Mako grunted before slowly opening his eyes.

"Look who's finally up?" Rya said.

He was a bit startled, but didn't jerk away from her healing touch. She bent the water back into the bowl and helped him up. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." she rung out a fresh cloth before wiping away some dried blood from his freshly stitched eyebrow.

Mako recoiled from the slight pain.

"Calm down, I'm just cleaning some of the blood off." She scolded with a smile.

He sighed, feeling like a defeated child. Mako glanced to the girl caring for him, remembering how selflessly she had thrown herself in front of the lightning to protect him and Asami. He assumed this was the same girl; having passed out right afterwards, he didn't get a good look but her voice was the same, young and confident.

"You feeling ok? How's your shoulder?"

Mako rubbed it with his free hand, "Sore, but nothing a little healing water can't fix. How's Korra?"

"She's fine. As soon as she wakes up I'll take you there to see her, and hopefully Xin will answer any questions you all have. Sound good?" she said.

"Yeah, that works. My names Mako by the way."

She turned to dampen the towel again, " Mines Rya. Nice to meet you."

He glanced to her attire before having the revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. "Your one of the white Lotus defectors, aren't you?" Mako spoke with authority. Not letting the facts cloud his common sense or gut feeling.

"Yeah," she laughed lightly, forcing her cheeks into a bright shade of pink. She felt like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "that's me!" she took a moment to wipe more dried blood from the detectives forehead.

He was passed out for most of the fight but could tell this water bender was no killer. Why take the time to save Korra and everyone else? Something bigger was going on and she was willing to explain everything. Besides, every fiber in Mako's body told him she wouldn't hurt a spider-fly. She spoke with the gentle grace of an angel and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, something he couldn't have noticed last night.

"Well, I'm not dead, so I guess you really are here to help."

The dark joke drew a small smile from the girl. A smile as beautiful as her eyes.

A knock rang from the door. "Probably your brother again." she said, moving to investigate.

Rya cracked it to reveal Lee, "Korra's up. You can bring Mako in if your ready."

Having heard the man, he decided to get a head start off the bed. His pain kept him down however.

She opened the door before moving to his good side, "Easy tough guy," she helped him to his feet, "let me help you."

He decided to take her up on the offer.

The room was filled with Korra's closest friends, all having varied degree's of worry, fear and confusion painted across their faces. None of the white lotus defector were present, opting this moment was better spent with those closest to the Avatar.

Lin along with a brigade of metal bender cops had arrived an hour earlier, Lin being the only authority present. The rest of the cops remained on the perimeter keeping a watchful eye on the defectors.

"How can you trust her Tenzin? You know she's likely the one who killed Zaheer and the others." Lin motioned towards Xin, who was drowning out most of the commotion, once again lost in her book.

"I don't like it either Lin, but what other choice do we have? You weren't here to see Korra. I can't explain it, none of us could get through to her, then this woman and the others just show up and snaps her out of it."

The door opened and the two they were waiting for arrived, "Relax, Lin." he motioned to the girl helping him limp into the room. "They're good. If they wanted us dead, they've had plenty of chances."

Rya helped Mako take a seat at the edge of the bed, "Thanks."

She simply smiled in return before heading to the door.

"Rya?" Xin shouted, from her book.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Stay. I'd rather you be in here then pressing your ear against the door all night." She stood, while motioning to the girl.

"Y-yes ma'am." she said, standing at attention by the door.

"Now," Xin moved into a more visible position for the all the cabins occupants, "I have only one demand." She looked to the chief of police.

"Now wait just a minute, you have no right to demand anything! You got that!?" Lin barked, having to be held back by Tenzin and his daughter.

"Yes Lin," Korra interrupted, "she does. She saved my life and all of theirs. The least we can do is hear her out."

"Thank you Korra."

Lin scoffed at the notion, but let her proceed.

"I am responsible for the murders of those Red Lotus members and Zaheer. The others merely helped me get in, they had no knowledge of what I was doing." She was confessing to the crimes everyone already assumed she committed. Trying to spare the others from whatever charges she could. "And I'm the one who had Kuvira broken out of prison." But that was something no one expected.

"What!?" the group seemed gasp in unison.

"Why would you do that!?" Mako asked.

Asami had far more anger in her voice then the others, "What could you possibly want with _her_!?"

"Kuvira has a roll to play in the coming conflict."

"Yeah, well we ALL know how well Kuvira handles her roles." Asami retorted with disgust. She was the only person in the room who had any real reason to hate the woman. Kuvira robbed her of any chance to fully reconcile with her father.

"I know you hate her Miss Sato, but are you really one to judge?"

Asami's face turned to rage, "How dare you!"

"Or have you forgotten how close you came to turning on the Avatar and joining the equalists?"

She froze, all emotion bleeding from her face and unable to speak. The eyes of the room slowly fell upon her, all eyes but the Avatars. Korra was the only person she ever discussed that with. "H-how..."

"You could have walked a different path, you teetered on the edge for a while before finally deciding to let go of that hate for the firebender who killed your mother. You decided to help your new friends instead. A group of benders, people you were raised to hate." She motion to Korra. "Look at you now. Your dating the Avatar."

Asami remained speechless, Korra placing a gentle hand on her hip for reassurance. She decided to let the woman finish. "How did you know that?" Korra calmly asked.

"I'll explain everything but first, let me finish my proposal. In exchange for my help, I want my people to be forgiven for their involvement. You can have me when this is all said and done." She stood, outstretching her hand to the chief.

"I don't make deals with criminals."

Mako spoke, "Chief!? You can make an exception."

Xin shifted into a far more demanding tone of voice, "Either this, or I take her by force. Your choice."

The group stood silent, understanding all to well the seriousness in her voice.

"No, you won't have to take me, I'll go with you." Korra added.

Lin stepped forward feeling defeated, reluctantly grasping the woman's hand, "Fine! Deal! Now tell us everything you know!"

"Right then," the woman took a step back before sitting in the chair, "where to start?"

"Who are you?" Jinora, oddly enough, was the first to ask.

"I was born with the curse of foresight allowing me visions of the future," she hesitated, "and I was born during the era of Avatar Kazrin."

This revelation seemed to go over the heads of everyone but Jinora and her father, even the current Avatar was baffled.

"Avatar Kazrin?" Korra asked.

"Thats impossible! Avatar Kazrin was the avatar before Yang'Chin!" Tenzin nearly shouted.

"That was nearly 800 years ago." Jinora added.

"Closer to a thousand, actually." Xin was quick to correct.

"You don't look a day over thirty! How do you do it!?" Bolin asked in his usual fashion, drawing the look of Asami, Mako and Opal. "What!? I'm serious, how do you do it!?"

She answered with an action. The action of triggering her eye's to glow in a brilliant shade of teal, holding it while she spoke, "Her name is Ming'Yung, and she's the Deva of fate. She grants me many gifts. Much stronger bending, a greater grasps on my visions and longevity. I was thirty two when I fused with Ming."

Everyone except the Avatar and Jinora stood speechless.

"A Deva? I didn't know any were still around?" Jinora asked curiously.

"Only a hand full." Xin looked to Tenzin with a satisfied grin, "You should be very proud of your daughter Master Tenzin. I see someone's been to Wan Shi Tong's library? Didn't think that old bird let any humans in there anymore."

She smiled, "I had to convince him."

"Wait, what's a Deva?" Korra asked. "I feel I should know this, you know, being the Avatar and all."

"A Deva is a very powerful and old spirit. Most were created when the spirit world was, each representing something either in the material of physical plane. Koh the Face Stealer was one of the first."

"How did you fuse with her? On harmonic convergence?"

"I didn't need harmonic convergence. Ming is powerful but she isn't an Arch spirit like Raava and Vaatu. I used the spirit well underneath the Banyan Grove tree."

Korra felt even dumber for having to ask a stranger about spiritual affairs, again. "Um, Arch spirits?"

"If it weren't for Ming knowing the Deva of time before he died, this information would be lost."

"Wait, spirits can die!?"

"It takes a very long time, but yes. Nothing can withstand the eroding flow of time. Eventually, everything will either loose its mind or body...or both." This was a lot to take in, but the group needed more answers. Xin continued. "The two Arch spirits of Order, the two of Chaos, and the two of Balance. You already know the spirits of balance."

Everyone was struggling with this idea. Korra was quick to voice their concerns. "You mean there are four more spirits on par with Raava and Vaatu?"

Xin nodded. "The spirits of Order represent the spiritual side of existence, the two sides _never_ consuming each other, each side always maintains the same amount of power. Chaos represents the physical side of existence, the two sides constantly at war until one completely consumes the other, creation and destruction. We are currently in a cycle of creation."

"How can you tell?" Bolin asked.

"Because we're alive aren't we?" Opal was quick to explain to her fiancé.

"Exactly." Xin confirmed. "All life exists because of this cycle. However, destruction is also part of this cycle.

Korra seemed to know what Xin was about to explain next, opting to share her conclusion out loud. "The spirit of destruction is inside me, isn't it?"

The room grew silent.

"Unfortunately, yes."


	9. Revelations: Part 2

"How could that happen?" Asami asked with a grim look of concern.

Korra had a thought, "Just before that thing took hold of me during my vision, it said not even Vaatu could stop it. Why would it say that? Wouldn't Vaatu want this thing to win?"

Xin smiled, an odd jester for the dire situation. "I was just about to explain that. I'm sure you know Vaatu is still present inside you? Inside Raava, right?"

Korra nodded, remembering back four years, "One cannot exists without the other. Light cannot destroy the darkness and vice-versa."

"Exactly. Now, from your few interactions with Vaatu, did he ever say _destroy_?"

Korra and the others who had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering the dark spirit thought back.

"Of coarse he did, he wanted to bring about an age of darkness." Tenzin answered, "He wasn't too fond of humans. Why does that matter?"

"Because I think that thing came from Vaatu."

"What makes you say that?" Jinora seeming to be the more curious than the others.

"That, unfortunately, is something that I cannot answer. Ming isn't sure either but she thinks Vaatu may have the answers, and that little bit of information was the conformation I was looking for."

After giving this information a moment to sink in, Korra was ready for the truth. "How did you know all this would happen? How were you able to save me when no one else could?"

Xin's face was wiped of all emotion as she stood, turning her back to the group. She slowly removed her uniform jacket first, then her underwrapings while she spoke. "Ever since I can remember, I've had dreams. Some are painfully vivid while others are nothing more than an abstract vision of something I couldn't understand. Superstition was alot more prevalent a thousand years ago then it is today. At first it was small things like the weather and how many people would stop by my father's shop on a given day. But then it moved on to predicting the deaths of loved ones and people in the village." By the time she finished, her back was exposed, revealing a painful secret. Xin's was covered in long deep scars, some so large they stretched from her neck to the small of her back. Most stood with pail faces, while Opal and Jinora gasped briefly. Mako and Asami noticed that Rya had averted her eyes, pain across her face.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Korra asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Like I said," she spoke while reversing the process, "superstition. It's been nearly a millennium and I still don't understand. I've given up." Xin took her seat again before continuing her tale. "Eventually I stopped telling them, hoping the floggings would too." Her voice never wavered, she spoke with a serenity that could've only been gained through a lifetime of pain. Or in Xin's case, several lifetimes. "But of coarse it didn't. I begged them each and every time, but it never seemed to reach them. They were to consumed with fear over something they couldn't understand. Their daughter could see the future. One night, I simply couldn't take it anymore, that's when I discovered I could bloodbend. I wandered the earth for the next twenty two years, using my new skills as a hired killer. I hated it, but it was the only thing I seemed good at." That was the first time in her speech she had shown any kind of emotion, regret.

Lin looked ready to pounce, but Mako was quick to stifle her anger with a simple gesture. She'd always been quick to anger but her surrogate son is actually able to calm her like few can.

Xin took notice before continuing, "Having foresight and not understanding the flow of time is like getting thrown into the ocean without knowing how to swim. But eventually, I learned to tread water. If I focused on someone, I could see where they would be, what they would eat or even how and when they would die. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't decipher several visions that had pestered me since I was young. It was driving me mad. Until one night, in a shady earth kingdom town outside the swamp, I was visited by a great tiger spirit. It was nearly a thousand years ago, but I can remember it like it were yesterday. She said she could help me to understand this power and that I was given this, _gift_, for a reason." Xin laughed inwardly, "I had more than a few drinks that night so of coarse, I didn't take her seriously. I woke the next morning in the swamp, the tiger just a few feet away. Again she made the offer, only this time leading me to a great pool underneath the Banyan Grove tree." She lit her eyes with that brilliant shade of teal for an instant. "And Ming'Yung has been apart of me ever since."

"What led you to me?" Korra asked, her voice thick with intrigue.

"Three visions in particular have plagued me since I was very young, all of them far to vague and unclear for me to have any real grasp on what they were, at the time." Xin looked to Korra before sending her a warm smile. "The first was a spunky little water tribe girl that could bend all four elements. Who would eventually grow into a beautiful young Avatar that lived in a city with towers made of steel."

Asami chuckled, loosening up from her earlier emotional distress. "Spunky? Yep, that's you alright." she playfully gestured to her girlfriend.

"That was confirmed when the white Lotus centuries told me they had found the new Avatar. I believe _spunky_ was their exact description. Sure that _sounds_ obvious now, but imagine being a seven year old girl living nearly a thousand years ago. I had only just learned what the Avatar was and I had no idea of the order of the cycle. And the idea of cities made from towers of steel?"

"Yeah, I can see how that could drive you crazy." Opal added.

"The second was a bit more, unclear then the other two but with Ming helping me to focus, I now understand them. I saw three giants, one was a glowing blue version of the girl from the previous vision, Korra. She battled a great titan made of darkness in a barren wasteland, decorated by a brilliant arc of energy over a large dead tree."

Korra was enthused by the woman's speech, "That was my battle with Unalaq and Vaatu during Harmonic convergence! That's amazing!" Her excitement quickly turned to confusion. "But wait, you said there was three giants?"

"Yes. I even doubted the vision...until a year ago. The third one was a colossus made of steel, that could fire destructive beams of energy to level an entire city."

The room was entranced.

"No way." The words barely managed to creep from Bolin's mouth.

"This giant was also defeated by the blue one, only this time, the titan collapsed into a massive pillar of yellow light in the center of the great city. The brown skinned girl emerging from the light with a young light skinned woman that I now know is Kuvira."

Korra was taken back by the accuracy of her foresight, given she first saw them ten centuries ago. "What's the third?"

Xin paused, opting not to explain in great detail. "I saw, what you saw, Korra. Your eyes were blackened and you were wailing as you laid waste to the city. Eventually ,you succeed in wiping out both this world, and the spirit."

Korra knew all to well this horrid prediction of the future. "But you've changed that right?"

"I believe so, yes. That brief moment I left the cabin to get some air, I was meditating in the gardens. The vision has changed."

Everyone was shocked, they stood eagerly awaiting to hear the news.

"This time I saw two glowing figures, one yellow and the other black, glowing with green flames. The two fought each other vigorously in the ruins of Republic city. Only a hand full of resistants remained, most of you in this room. The much darker figure managed to force its way into the spirit portal. A moment later, it was turned a vile shade of purple then consumed by the being. The resulting shock wave leveled what was left of the city and the survivors."

"That doesn't sound much better! Where was I!?" Korra asked, her expression full of doubt.

"Relax, there were two visions. Its never happened before, but I focused for a bit longer and a different outcome was revealed to me. The same battle unfolded, only this time after it entered the portal and consumed it, a sphere emerged. A glowing globe of energy the size of this island, swallowed up the darkness and destroyed it before shrinking into a human sized figure. You Korra. Only instead of your signature glowing eyes and the symbol of Raava dawned across your chest, the glow was much dimmer. The outline of your eyes were clearly visible. One was blue, the other red."

Nobody knew exactly how to respond or what to make of this odd description. Deciding to wait for the explanation.

"This was the vision I was expecting to see, not the first. This means the future is still up in the air."

Korra couldn't wait any longer, she needed to ask. "Why did you kill Zaheer and the other red lotus members?"

Xin smiled, happy to answer. "This is where things get a little personal. A few months after Ming fused with me and helped me to understand my power, I met a man named Nuan' Kun. He was a grand lotus, and a very good man." She started showing the pain of loss before forcing it back. "It wasn't until he died of old age that I truly came to understand the price of my union with MIng. I'm grateful to her, I truly am, but after witnessing yourself outlive everyone you ever loved can truly ware on your soul." She took a moment looking to Rya, holding back tears of both happiness and fear. "The thought of out living my daughter isn't something I like to think about."

"Mom." Rya spoke softly, evoking more emotions from the woman.

Xin drew a deep breath before smearing the tears from her eyes. "Anyway, Nuan brought me into the organization. The members gave me new purpose and meaning. They helped me to understand what I was meant to do. Stop the final vision. In my time Wan Shi Tong's library was open to anyone who could find it, and we did. I spent nearly a hundred years of my life, combing through ancient tomes and scrolls, looking for anything that could shed light on my vision. Eventually I found a book explaining Harmonic Convergence and the Arch spirits of Raava and Vaatu." She reached to the desk behind her, plucking the book from earlier and placing it on her lap. "The more I focused on you Korra, the more clearly I saw the future. Eventually I saw Mako, Asami and Bolin." She paused again, glancing at the CEO. "The first time I looked into the future and saw you Miss Sato, you were planning to use your relationship with Mako to get close to the Avatar and bring her to Amon. You were and equalist, but that was nearly twenty years ago. If there's one thing I've learned about my power, it's to never act before giving things time to play out. That obviously didn't happen. Miss Sato, I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine," she was quick to accept the plea. "I had thought about it, but then I thought of my mother and what she would think of me."

Xin nodded, "Originally, Mako and Korra never broke up after harmonic convergence and were engaged by the time Zaheer broke free."

The couple looked to Mako, forcing a rare blush from the officer, "Really?" Korra asked with a sly grin.

"Hey, I had thought about it." he replied.

"Zaheer was also successful in that scenario." Xin bluntly added, forcing the joy into despair. "He killed Korra in the Avatar state, and that _thing _immediately took hold. I peered into the future dozens of times before realizing it was set in stone. So I decided to take action."

"What do you mean take action!?" Korra's voice wavered, those terrible memories washing away any positive emotion that lingered. "He still poisoned me! He nearly suffocated me and didn't give it a second thought!" Even after four years, she could never forget the horror of that day.

"I know he told you they would have trained you if they succeeded in abducting you, but that was a lie. He would have poisoned and killed a little girl just to get what he wanted. Luckily, Unalaq wasn't willing to let them kill his niece, even though he was willing once you'd become an adult. I know he helped you reconnect with Raava, but he only did so in the hopes that you'd lower your guard. He had no knowledge of what was about to transpire, he only thought of attempting his plan again. But make no mistake Korra, he would have eagerly jumped on board with the chaos that _thing_ would have unleashed. Even though, in the end, it would have killed him along with all other life and spirits. Of coarse, I'm not one to talk. I've done just as many sinful things."

Korra defended her from her own self doubt. "You changed. At least you understand what you were doing was wrong. Your not evil Xin, anyone here can see that."

She was taken back by the Avatar's compliments. Korra had come a long way from her days at the southern water tribe. "Thank you Korra, but its hard for me to forget the things I've done, even after a millennium."

Xin tossed the book onto the bed, between Korra and her girl friend. Asami picked it up, thumbing threw the pages while Jinora moved in for a closer look.

"I had an informant in the Red Lotus, the man holding the bowl of poison. He deluded it just enough for you to fight it off."

Korra's eyes widened, "H-how did you get someone in the Red lotus?"

"It wasn't that hard. I had been given a rank in the white Lotus that is unknown to all but it's most senior members of my time, and it died with them. I was known as the Black Lotus, named after the rarest and most elusive of the flowers. I was meant to watch things from afar and act when necessary. I knew Xia' Bao and believe it or not, he too was a good man with good intentions, however Zaheer had an interesting way of interpreting his message."

Tenzin joined the conversation, "Why not stop it all together? Why wait to kill Zaheer?"

"Please don't take offense to this Korra, but your journey was not yet complete. You were beginning to truly understand your role in the world, not as the Avatar but as Korra. Unfortunately, suffering and pain are the best teachers for this lesson. That's something I've learned from experience."

Korra stopped herself from an out burst, letting what Xin said sink into her thick skull. It was horrible, but she was right.

"If you hadn't went through that, you would have killed Kuvira, and the final vision would have been set in stone. There would be no third spirit portal and you and Asami wouldn't have fallen as hard for each other, no love for the creature to sink its roots into. However, the hate you would have used to kill The Great Uniter would be more than enough fertilizer to fuel that beast. It would have taken you without a fight and there's nothing I could have done. The serum I gave you would have been useless. There was more than just poison pushed into your veins Korra. I had something else added, aside from having it deluded. A rare toxin that's harmless by itself, but when mixed with the glowing purple serum, it acts as a powerful sedative for spirits. Even Arch spirits."

The group froze while this news sunk in, Xin had been planning this for nearly a decade. Leaving only a few key elements to chance and applying a gentle push when necessary.

"I wouldn't have let you go through such a hell unless it was absolutely necessary. You needed to be the person you are now so that you can help me, help you stop this terrifying future from unfolding."

Korra inched towards the edge of the bed, kicking her feet off the side. "Alright, what's the plan?" she asked with a smile. Everyone, even the rather irritable Chief of police seemed to rally behind her.

Xin smiled, "Ming also grants me a rather, _unique_ ability. I can delve into a persons mind, that's how I was able to reach you when no one else could. Asami, Mako, Bolin and myself will be going into your mind and forcing that thing into submission."

"Uh, that sounds all fun and all, but we couldn't stop that thing when it had Korra's body, what makes you think we can stop it inside Korra's head!?" Bolin asked, worrying enough for the entire room.

"We'll be inside's _Korra's_ mind, she knows herself better than anyone. She'll be at her strongest there."

"Why us?" Mako asked, having some clue as for the reason.

"Because, the three of you have been with her through thick and thin." She motioned to Mako and Bolin, then to Asami. "You two are like brothers to Korra, and Asami your her anchor and a powerful source of strength for her."

"Why not me? I think I would be a big help, plus I've known Korra just as long." Jinora asked with enthusiasm.

"No." Xin was quick to retort. "Your spiritual energy is far to strong. There's a good chance that monster would try to jump ship and take your body first chance it got."

Sometimes the blunt truth is the best answer.

"First, we enter the Avatar's mind and force that thing into submission. After that's done, Korra, Ming and I will search for Raava. Once we've found Raava, she'll lead us to Vaatu. Somehow that thing came from him, if we find Vaatu and he may be willing to help us. That poison I gave you might only last a few days, then that _thing _will be back in force. We have until then to get it done."


	10. Preparations

Nearly three days had passed since Korra's rampage. Tenzin reluctantly allowed the renegade members of the white lotus to stay on the island. The pleading from his eldest daughter and the promise to help rebuild didn't hurt. Lin, Mako and the Avatar sought an audience with the president in preparation for the worst. For the first time in nearly four years, Korra's approval ratings were actually higher than Reiko's. They left out most details regarding Xin for the time being, much to the distaste of Chief Biefong, deciding to go with an Avatar vision instead. Asami had a meeting with her board of directors, handing over the reins to Varrick and Zhu Li temporarily while she helped the Avatar through the coming crisis.

Xin managed to find a quiet little spot on the beach to meditate while the others finished dinner.

"So? When do you plan on telling her?" Ming'Yung asked from the confines of her mind.

Xin tried with every fiber of her will to suppress her swelling emotions. "I don't know if I can Ming."

"You have to Xin, how do you think she'll-"

"I know MIng." her tone was sharp but she managed to keep the volume to a minimum. "I know I do."

"I know how hard this is for you Xin, but you've raised her well. Rya can take care of herself. She won't be happy, but she'll understand. She's a very resourceful young woman, kinda like someone I used to know."

Xin smiled.

"Are we early?" Korra interrupted, staggering in on a single crutch, Asami in tow.

She stopped to find a decent rock to settle down on.

"Easy sweetie." the avatar's girlfriend purred with concern.

"Sami, I'm fine." Korra replied with a smirk, easing onto the smooth boulder.

Xin broke her stance, staggering on one knee before standing. "No, no, you're fine. Have you spoke with the others like I asked?"

"Yeah." Asami added. "Tenzin and Bolin will be here in a few minutes and Mako's with Rya. He shouldn't be to much longer."

The bending veteran smiled, "My, she seems to have taken a liking to him. I shouldn't be worried should I?"

Korra laughed, "Of coarse not, he's a good guy."

"I'm just glad she's finally out side and not buried in books and meditation all day."

"Well, that actually sounds like Mako, minus the meditation." said Asami.

"We were just talking." Mako rounded the corner of the cove. His brother and Tenzin by his side. "We both happen to enjoy a good crime novel."

"Now, what's so important that you need to talk to us in private?" Tenzin asked. His tone dancing on the border of politeness and demanding.

"Your certain no one can hear us from this side of the island?"

"Yes!" Tenzin was eager for an answer. "Now what do you need with Zaheer's cell?"

"What do you want with Zaheer's prison!? You just told _me_ you needed to discuss a few more details about your visions?" Korra asked, with a look of confusion.

Xin slowly tucked her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose in defeat. "That's where we'll be delving into your mind Korra, for everyones safety. And I still do."

"I figured we'd have to doit somewhere familiar to me, like my room or something?" Korra narrowed her brow. "You saw something, didn't you Xin?

The crew looked to the woman.

She diverted her eyes for a moment, searching for the courage to finally spill. "It has to be there. It's the most secure place for what we have to do." She took one final breath before continuing. "That thing can't stay inside you Korra. We're going to delve into your mind, draw it out...then let it posses my body instead."

"What!?" the group nearly shouted in unison.

"Keep your voices down." Xin spoke calmly. "Only Lee and Jorin know outside of you five now. I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea!?" Korra said in a low roar.

"I'm not an innocent person Korra, just because you trust me doesn't mean everyone else does. Chief Biefong, Tenzin, even you Mako. And rightfully so, you shouldn't trust me."

"Every fiber of my being tells me I shouldn't trust you, that I can't trust you." Mako was the first to voice his concerns. "But my gut tells me otherwise. The fact that you went through all of this trouble, all of this careful planning when it would have been just as simple to kill Korra and be done with it."

"That was my first thought," she replied. "but it's not that simple. Ming thinks this thing works like the Avatar cycle. If I killed Korra it would simply find a new vessel. And in the particular time branch that I peered into, the new vessel was Jinora."

Tenzin's eyes nearly widen to the size of the full moon. "Why Jinora!? Why is it always my little girl?"

"I wasn't just saying that a few days ago Tenzin. Your daughter is very gifted." Xin reassured. "Her spiritual power is far above any normal bender. I can only assume that's why it would want her. I have a lot of spiritual power too, I assume that's why it shows interest in me as well. The dark figure covered in green flames from my vision? It was me and now I understand why."

"But why are you doing this? There has to be another way." The Avatar's irritation shifted into determination.

"There isn't Korra. If I don't do this it will come back and take full control of you and there won't be anything I, Raava or anyone will be able to do. At least this way, it won't have the Avatar or Jinora to play with your emotions."

"You have a daughter Xin. What about Rya?" Asami added.

Her face curled with disgust. "You think I haven't thought of that!?" For the first time her voice was thick with anger, the side of her she warned about. "In my thousand years of life, Rya is the only person I've ever cared about. I'd die for her!" Xin took a deep breathe, her rage melting away into calm tears of sorrow. "I've lived through six Avatars, four wars and the destruction and rebirth of an entire culture. And I saw it all centuries before it happened. I've lived far longer than any human was ever meant too."

She took a seat on a smooth outcropping, wiping the salty excretion from her eyes. "I've killed men, woman and even children, all for coin. I've been nothing but selfish and self destructive my entire life. Even after I joined the white Lotus and fused with Ming, I still did those terrible things. Only this time, I killed men and women that were destined to become tyrants and monsters. Killing was always my first and last choice. Until I found that beautiful little girl, or rather she found me.

The others listened intently as she continued. "I never saw her in a vision and I took her in on a whim. Rya was only nine when she decided to steal an apple from me. Instead of turning her in, I offered her a choice; keep the fruit and continue living a life of self destruction or come with me and become something more. Eventually she came around and I took her in. I saw myself in her. The same attitude, same horrid childhood, and the same look of fear in her eyes. Not a fear of people but a fear of loneliness. I swore I would do everything in my power to keep her from walking in my footsteps." A soft smile broke out across the woman's cold face. "Rya is the only good thing I've ever done in a life full of pain and violence. It's because I love that girl so much that I'm doing this. This is the only form of redemption I'm ever going to get."

The story drew tears from everyone but the officer and the seasoned airbender, merely because they were able to keep there emotions restrained. As much as they wanted to give in to their better natures, she had done a lot of horrible things without regret.

"Xin," Mako spoke softly, "everything you do has a purpose. If killing Korra would simply cause this thing to reincarnate, then why go through the trouble of pulling it into you?"

"Because I think it's suppressing Raava, and the only way Korra can get back in touch with her is to remove it. We'll delve into her mind to draw it out. After Ming and I lock it within myself, I'll bring us back to reality. I think we can restrain it long enough to drink a poison that will lock my chakra's and prevent me from bending."

Asami spoke next, "So what are we suppose to do when it takes you? Act surprised!?"

"Exactly. I'll explain it to everyone else as the last resort, even though it's our only option. I don't want people to think I'm conspiring with that _thing_. In addition to the poison, I'll be chained in the cell. I hope that's enough to hold me while Korra reconnects with Raava."

Korra felt she should ask the obvious. "Xin, you have to tell Rya."

"I know, I know. I'm heading to her next."

Korra tossed restlessly in bed, waking her partner for the second time.

"Sweetie," Asami moaned. "I know your nervous but you have to try and get some sleep."

She slowly turned to face the plain ceiling of the room Tenzin let them use. They both felt it wise to remain on the island, but needless to say, they're break seemed to work wonders for their relationship. Korra's better half slowly brushed away some loose hair from her cheek before planting a kiss, forcing a smile from the Avatar.

"I'm not nervous or worried for my sake, it's Xin." She turned to lock eyes with her lover. "Is this how you felt when I gave myself to Zaheer? Did I worry everyone this much?"

"Of coarse you did," she spoke in a light hearted tone. "you worried us to death. Not to mention all the grief afterwards." Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, who pulled her in for a close embrace.

"I can't say sorry enough for-"

"Stop," the green eyed angel cut her off. " you don't need to apologize for that. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The two held each other in silence for a few moments before the older woman spoke again. "Just like you, she's doing this because she has to, no one's making her, let her have this Korra." Asami managed to cuddle even closer. "Honestly, I'm more worried about Rya."

It was nearly midnight in Republic City. Mako had only been home for a few hours after his meeting with the bloodbender that was responsible for the murders in his recent case. His mind was buzzing with all the recent developments, trying to piece together all of the possible outcomes. He was far to awake to even attempt sleep. A late night walk through Avatar Korra park always cleared his head.

Only a few minutes into the stroll, he came across a peculiar sight. An eaglewolf nestled under a tree near the pond. Xin's eaglewolf. He approached silently, not wanting to startle the beast.

"Rya?" he asked. "Or did Nala fly off on her own?"

The wolf perked its head when his feet made contact with the firm grass. It growled for a moment before her master sspoke. "It's fine Nala, it's just Mako." Rya spoke, tucked safely behind her protecter. She faced the clear water, tossing in the occasional stone to disturb the tranquility.

Mako approached from the left, rubbing Nala just under the right ear.

"You know, your one of the few people she likes." Rya forced a smile, trying to distract him from her red and swollen eyes.

"I have a way with animals I guess." He motion to a spot next to her. "Mind if I take a seat?"

She nodded. "Couldn't sleep either?"

He plopped next to her, pulling his right knee close andresting his chin. "Nope. Got a lot on my mind, coming here always helps clear my head."

Rya said nothing. Only pulling her legs close to her chest, forcing back more tears.

He looked to her awkwardly. "...I assume she talked to you about tomorrow?"

Rya bobbed her head again, choosing to remain silent.

"You know, I've never really been good with situations like this. Or expressing my feelings for that matter."

She remained silent.

"But I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character. Comes with the job I guess."

Still silence.

"You know your mom loves you right? That's the main reason she's doing this."

"I know okay!" she snapped. "I know she loves me and I know she has to do this. That doesn't mean I have to like it. I think I'm entitled to a little sulking if you ask me." Rya hid her head between her legs and slowly began sobbing.

Mako did the first thing that came to mind. He snuck closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in hopes to comfort the girl. "Both my parents gave their lives so that Bolin and I could live. I know exactly what your going through, and it sucks."

She slowly peeked up to the man as he continued.

"He came out of nowhere and jumped us on our way home from a pro-bending match. I watched him take my father when he refused to give him any money. My mother stepped in and told me to take Bolin and run, that she would be right behind us." The officer stopped long enough to wipe a stray tear. "When I went back for her, they were both gone and we were alone."

Rya wasn't sure what to say. But in an odd way, she felt better. As better as she possibly could be, knowing the time with her mother was limited.

"Sometimes fate is a funny thing. Would I give anything to have my parents back? Of coarse I would. Hell, I would give anything just to have five minutes. But if we hadn't gone through that, I'm not sure I'd be who I am today. I may have never met Asami, Korra, Lin or anyone I call a friend now. I may have never became a cop." He smiled, hoping his words would ease Rya's pain.

"My parents didn't even want me." the young waterbender finally opened up. "They made sure to tell me that every day. When I was seven, I got outta that hell hole the first chance I got. For two years I lived on the streets, stealing what I could to survive." She smiled through a light chuckle. "Stealing from Xin was the best decision I've ever made. She saved me."

"Do you drink coffee?"

"Yeah, why?" she replied, a bit confused.

He stood, helping the girl to her feet as he rose. "I know this nice little place about a block from here that's open if you want? It's getting a little cold out. And besides, Korra and I used to go there all the time, so they have a place for Nala."

Rya grinned smearing the last of her tears from her cheeks. "Sounds good."

Kuvira approached the desolate mud hut. The full moon high in the clear midnight sky.

"This doesn't feel right Zu." Speaking to her new found conscience.

"I promise you, Toph wouldn't mind." Zu replied. "You told me you met her when Su first took you in. How did that go?"

Kuvira entered cautiously. "It was...a unique experience." She used what remained of the flashlight to scour the interior. "I met her last year too."

"And?"

"She told me I gave metalbenders a bad name. I can't believe how deluded I was." She scowled at herself, combing through empty shelves. "What are we even looking for?"

"I know it's in here somewhere, she liked to wear it whenever she took a rare trip into town. Surprisingly, Toph wasn't real big on fame in her old age."

As if in response to her question, the answer appeared. She found a dark baggy cloak with a long hood tucked behind a dusty dresser. Kuvira shook it off before trying it on. It hung a mere three inches from the ground. It fit loose enough to hide her feminine curves and with the hood pulled up, it was nearly impossible to discern her identity. It was perfect.

"See? Told you we needed this. Now we don't have to stick entirely to the country."

She padded off the last remaining clump of dirt from the cloak. "It does seem effective." Kuvira took one last glance over the den before heading back into the murky swamp.

"Now, with any luck we can make it to Republic City within a week. Before that thing does any real damage."


End file.
